A Primal Thing
by Kurai Hitsuji Yuki
Summary: THIS STORY IS 18! READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED! IF YOU ARE NOT 18 , DO NOT READ THIS! For one week every twenty years, all of the Bit Beasts of the world change, taking on human forms. This is that week with seven different couples, one for every day.
1. Prologue

**THIS STORY IS RATED 18 AND UP! READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

For one week every twenty years, all the Bit Beasts of the world return to a reserved park in, what used to be, the center of Pangaea. Here, they undergo a change, molding into a humanoid form, some keeping things such as tails, claws, ears, wings, etc. Once changed, the Bits have an entire week to do as they please within the park hidden within China's mountainous are rules, however, laws that the Bits must abide by to make the week what it is. A week of peace. No fights, no wars, just parties and relaxation. Some times, the bits get to meet their Holders, mostly for the first time, since every twenty years the Holder is someone new. They talk about the Past, the Future, and the Present, of course, sharing their recounts on their past adventures with their latest Holders and each other. They dance, they sing, and in this week of magic, some even fall in love. The couples introduced in this story are:

Chapter 1: Galux and Driger (explicit)

Chapter 2: Dranzer and Dragoon (explicit)

Chapter 3: Addiana (A never before seen bit beast) and Draciel (explicit)

Chapter 4: Dizzy and Wolborg (explicit)

Chapter 5: Luxuria (A never before seen bit beast) and Galeon (explicit)

Chapter 6: Gaia Dragoon and Rolix (a never before seen bit beast.) (Cute/non-explicit)

Chapter 7: Unicolyon and Griffolian (explicit homosexuality YAOI WARNING!)

This is a series of...basically "One shots" of each couple. Each chapter will be rather lengthy, so, to give you for warning, unless you're fine with sitting there for a long time, it's ill advised that you read them all in one shot. Some of them may be more direct than other, meaning that some of the chapters just get right down to the dirty stuff, while others will have more "foreplay" in them.

Chapter 1: A Moment in the Woods

Chap. 1 is set on the first day of the week long transformation. Even though they see each other every day, being with Ray and Mariah, Driger and Galux have been unable to express themselves to each other properly. They find themselves together, alone, after getting separated from the rest of the White Tiger group. Once alone, the two find the time to be perfect for a hot, passionate moment.

Chapter 2: Stolen Secrets

Chapter 2 is set on the second day of the transformation, at an annual ball that's held to remind the Bits of the past. The dress for the ball is Victorian, (so ball gowns and what not, very Pride and Prejudice.) and Dranzer shows up in an old ball gown from years past. Once he sees her, Dragoon can't help but ask her for a dance, having flash backs of when they were younger, when they met for the first time. As they waltz, they talk about their past together. When the song ends, they leave the ball to be alone in the rose garden. Once alone, Dragoon tells her of how much he truly loves her.

Chapter 3: The Depths of Your Heart

As the annual Victorian ball comes to a close in the late reaches of the second night, Draciel and Addiana run away to be alone. While wondering around, they find an underground waterfall and take advantage of what they are and the romantic moonlight that pours in through a hole in the ceiling of the cove. Draciel reveals to Addiana how he's felt for her ever since he met her long before.

Chapter 4: If I Could Freeze Time

Wolborg searches for Dizzy throughout the day, but every time he finds her, she runs away from him, a clear sign that she's avoiding him. Fed up with it, he chases her deep into the woods and catches her by pinning her to a tree. Caught, she finally reveals to him that she was avoiding him because of her feelings for him. He tells her that he'd been chasing her all day because of his feelings for her. One thing leads to another and their bond is strengthened with their bodies.

Chapter 5: Lace After Leather (Hard Core)

Galeon's been chasing after his Southern Belle, Luxuria, for as long as he can remember, but she acts as though she'd never give him the time of day. Until, that is, when the sun sets and she drags him out into a cave deep in the woods, demanding that he have his way with her. Unable to resist, he takes her as he pleases and finds out just why she always said she didn't want to "hurt" him with love.

Chapter 6: The Flowers of Youth

Chapter 6 is a cute chapter, for there's no sex, blood, gore, nothing. Instead it's a cute chapter about Gaia Dragoons long time crush on a bit named Rolix. The Sixth day of the transformation, Rolix tells Gaia that he can't stop thinking about her, but she worries whether or not that's a good thing, or a bad one.

Chapter 7: A Primal Thing

For thousands of years, the Ancients have been together as friends, but four hundred years ago, Griffolian told Unicolyon something he could never forget. After so long, Unicolyon asks Salamunian for advice and receives a strange answer. Salamunian tells Unicolyon that he's been with Amphylion for a while and that he should go for it. Throwing caution to the wind, Unicolyon tells Griffolian yes, and discovers what made Salamunian so willing to tell him yes.


	2. Chapter 1: A Moment in the Woods

_**THIS STORY IS RATED 18+! READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**_

* * *

><p>The night hung thickly, the trees rustling from a slight breeze. As shadows hung heavily amidst the woods, the sound of rustling echoed in the silence. Two bright green eyes peered through the shadows at the emptiness of the cleared forestry. "We're alone." The soft, feminine voice uttered the words in a barely audible sound. Sliding out of the shadows, the young woman stood in the slightest rays of moonlight that crept through the canopies, her long, straight auburn hair seeming to glow. "How did we all get split up?" She turned and looked back at the shadows. Slowly, a young man walked around a tree, stalking from the shadows. His white-blonde hair stood out against the blackness around them, and the bright green tattoos that covered his body seemed to glow. She smiled weakly, but stopped when their eyes met, his golden optics, captivating her. He ran a hand slowly through his long locks as he sighed, an action she couldn't draw her eyes from. She let her eyes rove over his body slowly, each perfectly toned muscle being taken in by her sight. Even in his traditional Kung Fu suit, her memories got the better of her and she saw what the clothing hid. Absent mindedly, she began to chew on her claws, the inch long nails that graced her slender, delicate hands.<br>"It's alright if we're alone. It's not like we need to be a large group at all moments." He looked around as he spoke, soundlessly slipping from the shadows and stalking towards her. After a moment, his eyes fell on her as she nervously chewed on her claws, her eyes reverted to the ground. Her lack of attention gave him the openness to stare at her as he pleased, allowing every desire he had to show on his face and in his person. Her white and blue HanFu fit her like a glove, and he never got tired of seeing her in it. The intricate floral pattern on the sash always seemed to lead his eyes to rove over her with nothing but a deepened love and obvious lust. He knew that body well, for he'd felt every inch of it before, traced it with his fingers, ran his tongue over her soft flesh. Sucking his breath in quietly, he ran his fingers through his hair once again, trying to calm himself. "Sometimes..." He paused as she jumped and looked up at him, taking her finger out of her mouth. He took a step closer to her, running the backs of his fingers against her cheek, petting the short soft fur. "...It's okay for us to be alone together. Right?" The question was more of a statement, almost a demand that they be alone more often than they were.  
>"W-well..." She stammered as she reverted her eyes once more to the ground, grabbing her upper arm with her opposite hand. He leaned in closer to her, rubbing his cheek against hers and gently blowing in her exposed ear. With a gasp, she breathed out the word, his name, "Driger." Her face flushed a deep red as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair. "We haven't been alone like this for a while, have we?" Her words were exhaled with small gasps and pants in between them, the result of his movements. He kissed her neck lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist possessively. He gently kneaded her back, a reaction from the deep excitement and joy he felt building inside of him.<br>"It's been so long since I've taken you. My scent has started to fade from you." He pulled back to look her in the eyes, his gold meeting her green, and he could smell it radiating from her skin. Her primal desire, her lust, her need. But in her eyes, he saw her love, the same love he'd seen for years, unwavering, unending, and completely honest. "When we were back there, with all of the other Bits, I could see them staring at you, feel them coming in. They wanted to take you, as I do, to hold you like this. They wanted to make you theirs instead. I couldn't stand it." He pulled her closer, embracing the heat that seeped into his body as she touched him. Putting his forehead to hers, he smiled. "I love you, Galux." He said softly, honestly.  
>"Driger." Her words were whispered, almost inaudible as she pulled closer to him and breathed them against his lips. "I love you, too." Pulling him down to her, she pressed their lips together and felt the rush of the simple action. His grip around her waist tightened as he pulled her up closer to him, deepening the kiss. He pushed her lips open and pressed his roughened tongue inside her, wrapping it around her own, making the heat rushing through her body, a searing pleasure-pain she couldn't resist. Pulling back a bit for breath, she met his gaze, and smiled. "Driger I don't want to wait until we get to the Keep. I can't." Her words stopped as he covered her mouth with his own once again and picked her up, pulling her legs up and around his body. He heard the soft purr that emitted from deep within her chest, felt the rumble as it rolled into him through her.<br>"Say it again." He demanded, slamming her back against a tree as he pushed her head back and covered her neck with nips and kisses. "Say you love me again." He could feel her heart pounding into him, the purring louder than ever now.  
>"I love you." She whispered, the spot between her legs burning with need and desire for him. She'd felt this before, this heat and utter need for his everything.<br>"Again." He breathed into her ear, sending chills down her spine. She felt his hands shift and he started to strip her of the HanFu she'd had for years. He did so delicately, not tearing it, or harming her in any way. Without anything in the way now, since she didn't wear any underwear with her HanFu, she could feel it. His heat seared her, making the folds of her pussy soak in expectation. He pulled her up a bit as he pulled it out, his manhood. She sucked her breath in lowly, readying herself as she met his demand.  
>"I love you, Driger. I love you so much." Meeting his gaze head on, she smiled, relaxing her body for him as much as she could. She felt the hood of his cock press gently against the slick opening. She bit her lip tightly, drawing blood, as he slowly began to work himself in, thrusting in small, gentle forces, each one making her head spin.<br>"Again." He growled in her ear, using one hand to push her hair out of the way from her shoulder. Once he'd worked himself in to the hilt, he stopped long enough to sink his long fangs into the soft flesh of her shoulder, locking her in place.  
>"Oh god, Driger!" She screamed as he bit down, and each little move he made, she moaned or screamed in pleasure for him. "I Love you." She said breathlessly as he sped up ever so slightly. A low growl rumbled in his chest, a dominance she loved. "I love you." She said again, her juices already flowing out from her first orgasm, which had occurred when he'd bitten into her. Galux could feel his claws digging into her lower back, the blood dripping from it. The pleasure-pain, this violent game they played from time to time. "More..." She breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly once more. "Harder..." She screamed out as he met her demands, driving harder and deeper than before, than she'd ever felt him go before. With each hard thrust she felt herself giving in, beginning to weaken. She knew that after this, once he'd had his fill, once he was sated, they'd lay here in the woods, neither one being able to move at all from the force of their love making. She looked forward to it. "I love you." As pure, unsuppressed bliss pulsated through her, felt his fangs pull out. He slowed his pace and bit a ran his cheek up her neck softly.<br>"I love you, Galux." The words made her heart pound harder, if that was possible, and she felt as though she may die of happiness. "I love you." He whispered again, copying what he'd had her do. As he thrust into her repeatedly, he listened to each scream of pleasure that was released from her lips, each one pushing him to the brink of his sanity. "I love you more than anything." He whispered to her. The soft flesh of her walls twitched around his cock with her orgasm, squeezing him tighter, milking him for all he was worth. It truly had been much too long since he'd held her like this, and now he could feel it. They were one, and there was not a single Bit alive who would be stupid enough to try to take her from him. He was a commander for the ultimate Captain, the Champions wife, and should any dare try, he had every right, as per Bit law, to kill them. Grabbing onto her, he pulled away from the tree and turned to the side. Dropping to his knees, he gently place her on the ground, not losing a single beat of his thrusts. Giving himself more of a bracing, he slammed into her harder, unable to feel the difference between her and himself. She still called his name, and he was determined to make sure that she always did, that only his name was the one she ever called out. "I love you." He could feel it, he was at his limit, and it would be hard.  
>"Driger!" She sank her claws into his back as he bit down on her shoulder once more. Then, she felt it, the tightening of his cock, and harsh pulsation as he met his release. He thrust as deep inside her as he could get and she swore he'd breached her womb. As his cock twitched, releasing his seed inside her, she relaxed her body completely, running her fingers through his hair as he continued to grip her by the shoulder. The twitching stopped and his weight finally hit her, his large body being rested gently on top of her. "I love you Driger." After a bit, she felt him slide his fangs from her bloodied shoulder and, reluctantly, pull out of her, allowing the hot liquid from them both to spill from her. He rolled off of her, laying down next to her on the ground, and took her hand in his. He snuggled close to her weakly, a low purr emitting from his chest. "Galux...Promise you'll be mine forever." The words took her by surprise and she looked at him meekly, seeing the honesty in his eyes at the statement. She gripped his hand and smiled.<br>"I already am, and I always will be." She whispered, leaning towards him and brushing their lips together lightly. "I'll forever be by your side."


	3. Chapter 2: Stolen Secrets

**THIS STORY IS RATED 18+! IF YOU ARE NOT 18 OR OLDER, DO NOT READ THIS!**

* * *

><p>The doors opened to the grand hall, an extravagantly dressed room with floor to ceiling windows that let the moons glow in to mingle with the candle light. Picking up the hem of her skirts, she gracefully made her way down the white marble steps of the hall. She watched as the heads turned through the corner of her eyes, keeping a stoic appearance about her. As she walked, she passed by a section of wall that was covered in mirrors, pausing to look as women often did. The woman she saw was young, with high cheek bones and plump lips. Her long, straight , bright red hair ran down her back down to her knees, fading lightly to a soft blonde. She stared at the woman's deep blue eyes, the long eye lashes, the almond shape, the grace. Her floor length ball gown had a tight bodice that showed her delicate curves and the large skirts notorious for the time. Small, flowery vines covered the dress, embroidered in silver, and very eye catching against the soft pastel purple of the main fabric. There were silver roses, the size of real roses, lining the bodice and a decorative slit up the side that revealed a blank fabric slightly darker than the rest of the dress. The woman in the mirror was beautiful, but in her head, she truly didn't believe it was her. She never did, even when people told her she was gorgeous, she didn't believe them. She turned and walked away from the mirror, looking around the room at the other Bits. Off in a corner she found her commander, Driger, and his obvious mate, Galux. She stared at the red head for a moment, mentally wishing she were so pretty. Galux was short, while she was almost six feet tall. Galux smiled all the time, and looked beautiful when she did. She couldn't smile without feeling awkward. Galux had large, crystalline green eyes which shone brightly at all times, she did not. She was intimidating, and they feared her. Half of the time, they didn't even bother to hide their fear from her, staring in awe, but shying away should she get too close. She pretended to not notice, she always had, but a part of her hurt, a part of her felt like crying, but she would never do such a thing. She walked absently, lost in her thoughts, when she was pulled back and wrapped up in large, strong arms, cold to the touch, but soft. She looked down at the hands that crossed over her chest, large hands with long, sharp claws. Her heart pounded inside her at the familiarity of this touch. She began to have flashbacks of her bey battles with Kai, and the man who'd always won against her, pushing her down and dominating her, controlling her.<p>

"What's wrong?" The deep voice echoed through her, making her heart stop. Reaching her hands up to his she wrapped her fingers around the backs of his hands. "Dranzer?" That voice again, it was better than a drug to her. She gently leaned her head back against his chest, smiling at the fact that he was taller than her, and probably the only one in the room who was. She felt right in his arms, she felt beautiful when she was with him, as though no other woman could even come close to her.

"Dragoon." Her voice was soft, barely audible, but she knew he heard her. He always heard her, no matter how low she spoke, what she said, or how far away she was. "What are you doing?" She could feel his breathing, steady, silent, as he always was.

"I've been looking for you." He whispered in her ear, and she couldn't suppress the shiver that ran violently down her spine. "Dance with me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. To anybody else she would have killed them to ask her to do such a thing, much less demand it, but this was him. She let him lead her onto the dance floor, her hand gently set on top of his as he lightly held her fingers. She stared at the ground, watching his feet, almost afraid to look up.

_'If I look up, I'll never be able to escape him. He'll do it again, that control, that look that he uses to achieve my submission. Not this time.'_ The music started and she raised her head ever so slightly, staring at his chest to avoid his gaze. He took her hand, and placed his other on the small of her back, sending a chill through her overly heated body. She was addicted to the icy touch, the feel of his lacking. Dragoon was a cold blooded dragon, he didn't breath fire, but instead controlled the air around him, the breath in another. He was dangerous to her lively hood, and more so to her heart. The music began, a soft waltz and the two began the dance with it, a dance they knew well from all their years passed.

"You can't dance like that." His low voice made her jump and she looked up, the very thing she'd attempted to avoid. She met them, his storm gray eyes that captivated her so. She saw the confidence, the complete knowledge of himself. And something else, something she didn't recognize, something that made the folds of her sex wet with desire. It was a look enough to burn even her, and she'd never truly paid attention to it before. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "This reminds me of the first time we met." She felt the heat rush to her face at the memory, knowing she was as red as a strawberry at this point. She saw the flash backs of those years long since passed, when he found her out in the garden alone and had asked for her to dance when no other had. She'd refused him then, but he'd chased her inside and insisted. She'd told him that she'd only give him one dance and then he had to leave her alone, but by the time they stopped dancing, the ball was over. Her heart pounded in her chest as she bit her lip. "Back then, you told me only one dance. How many times have we danced since?" His question caught her off guard and she hesitantly laid her head on his chest.

"I don't know. Too many times to count. Just like this." She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beating in his chest, a steady, confident beat. The dancing was easy, and for as tense as she'd felt in the beginning, she realized that her body had begun to relax with his touch. With each step of their waltz, she relaxed even more, getting as comfortable with him as possible. The song ended all too soon and she caught him letting go of her. Her eyes widening, she looked up at him in slight surprise. He never let her go early, this night was the night they danced together all night, until the sun rose the next morning. Yet here he was letting her go and simply staring down at her with that same look in his eyes that she didn't recognize. She began to wonder if he'd become bored with her after so long and a pang of fear ran through her like lightning. "What's wrong?" She asked, smiling wryly up at him. He took her hand and turned towards the doors to the garden, dragging her behind him. "Dragoon!" She stumbled after him, his pace quick with longer strides than her own, making her run behind him while holding her skirts up desperately. Once he'd pulled her outside the doors, he shut them, locking the two out of the room. He knew that the doors stayed open because once closed, they couldn't be opened inside or out with out a key. Turning on his heels to face her, a pang of fear and excitement rushed through her. "Dragoon, what are you..." Before she could finish he raced to her, the shock making her close her eyes. She could feel her body trembling, unable to stop it, to hide her fear that he might hurt her. A second later, she felt his cold embrace, his strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her close to him tightly. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him as he held her.

"I love you." His voice rumbled into her as he spoke, but the words made her heart stop. Her eyes widened as she stared up at the stars beyond his shoulder. "I always have, ever since I first saw you. It's why I chased you that night. At first, I told myself that it was just the mood. It was a once in a life time thing, and that the next time I saw you, I'd never have that feeling again, but then I saw you the next day. You were alone, bathing, and I didn't mean to walk in on you, but..." He paused and she heard it. That confident, steady heart beat he'd had when they were dancing was gone. Now, his body pulsated with the pounding of his heart, the nervousness, and fear. With the honesty of his words. She felt her heart begin to pound as the realization of that unknown emotion she'd seen in his eyes came to her. It was love. He'd been looking at her for hundreds of years with nothing but an honest to god love. "I couldn't help but stare at you, and every second that passed I wanted nothing more than to hold you, just like this. To tell you how much I love you. But I didn't have the courage to, so I thought of the only way I could to hold you all night, like I had done the first time we met. I came to you every time the ball came around. I wrapped you in my arms and I held you close to me. It was right. It felt perfect to have you in my arms, to be with you. My feelings never changed, they never lessened, never faded. If anything, through out the years, it grew, and the more time I spent with you, the deeper in love I fell." Again, her heart stopped, and all she wanted to do was hold him. To let him love her all night long, in a way she'd never let anyone before. "I must sound so completely foolish right now." He breathed.

"No!" She pulled back and stared him in the eyes, once again seeing the love that flowed out at just the sight of her. "No, you don't sound foolish." She could hear her blood rushing in her ears, feel her heart pounding, screaming out to her. "For years, I've always thought that nobody could stand me because I was intimidating. I was too tall, too violent, too ugly. They avoid me like the plague, even though they always stare, like I'm some sort of alien. I can't stand to be near other people and I spend a lot of time alone. But that day, you chased me around. You wanted me, and you wanted to dance with me. You weren't afraid of me, or piteous of me. Maybe that's when it began, but I couldn't get enough of it. I'd told myself that night that it was the last night I'd attend this ball, because I couldn't stand to be around these bits. But then you came, and you wanted me. You held me and you gave me chills. You entranced me, and, with you, I lost track of time. I'd never intended to..." She paused as her face flushed to a deep red and she looked him in the eyes. "I'd never intended to fall in love with you." Love and pure joy over flowed in his gaze at her confession and he stepped towards her, wrapping her in his embrace once again. Her head began to spin at his cool touch and she wrapped her arms around his waist, grabbing at the back of his jacket over his shoulder blades, reminded again of how tall he was. "I love you, Dragoon." She whispered up to him as she completely relaxed for him. He picked her up around the waist and carried her down into the gardens darkness.

"Please say it again." Once at his destination he put her down and looked down at her. She smiled and stood on her tip toes, pressing their lips together and catching him off guard. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled herself up and deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth. As their tongues danced, she felt his arms pull her as closes to him as she could possibly get without crawling inside him. Pulling back, she smiled up at him.

"I love you." She said breathlessly, just before pulling him into another deep, lustful kiss. She felt his hands trace back to the corset tie of her ball gown and she smiled into the kiss. This was right, this was what she wanted. He gently placed her feet on the ground and began to pull at the strings that tied her dress. Pulling out of the kiss, he pushed her head back a bit and laid passionate kisses along her neck. "Yes." She breathed as he finally got her dress untied. Without a second thought, she let him go and began to pull his jacket off, then his shirt, to reveal the flesh underneath. Oh god, how she'd wanted to do this for so long. His tawny skin was seemingly perfect, only a few scars here and there. Each muscle was perfectly toned, not too big, but he was certainly not scrawny in any sense of the word. He pulled the gown down her body, dropping it to her feet and picking her up and out of it. Her pure white corset and matching underwear typically made her feel self conscious, since it practically screamed virgin, which she was. However, with him, she didn't even pay attention to it as she went for his pants, stripping him of the belt around his waist and unbuttoning his pants as he covered her lips with his in another passion filled kiss. He pulled at the strings of her corset, loosening it enough to get it off. Breaking the kiss just long enough to slip it up and off of her, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed their bodies against each other. The feel of his ice cold flesh against hers was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, and it made her head spin as her body tingled with pleasure.

"I love you." The words came as a low growl from his chest, breathed out against the soft skin of her neck, making the heat in between her legs unbearable. "I love you, Dranzer." His words got to her, no matter what he was saying, and those particular words were driving her crazy with happiness. She felt as though she were going to cry with how happy those three little words made her. She unzipped his pants and pushed them to the ground, finding her target exposed in front of her. He grabbed her and stripped off the last little bit of clothing she had left, then laid her down on the ground, climbing on top of her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her body begging him to take her. He pulled back just enough to press their lips together again, enveloping her in another of his passionate kisses. They both shifted just enough until she felt it, the head of his cock, the proof of his man hood, and going by what she felt as just the head, he was most certainly male. "Tell me if I'm hurting you and I'll stop. I promise." His words made her smile and she held him close, readying herself for anything. A rush ran through her as the soft, slicked flesh of his head began to part the folds of her sex. As he slowly pushed his cock into her, working the head inside her with careful, quick thrusts, she felt as though she couldn't breath from the pleasure. Grabbing at his back with her nails, she dragged them along his skin, releasing an uncontrollable moan from deep within her. With each short, hard thrust he got deeper and deeper, forcing the walls of her pussy to part for him, stretching the sensitive flesh to fit him. With one last thrust, he buried himself all the way to the hilt, and the chill that ran through her spread through her body like a contagion. Heat she could handle, heat was easy, she was a phoenix, but the cold that he sent through her was enough to make her orgasm on its own, to add his manhood being inside her with the chill was more than she could handle. Her body shuddered as her first orgasm came like a flood, hard and fast. She sank her nails into the flesh of his back, as her hot liquid poured from her. A moment later, he pulled back sending another rush of pleasure through her body, and then slammed himself back inside. She screamed out in pleasure at the feel of his cock pushing into her, reaching into the depths of her body and hitting her core, pushing against her womb.

"Dragoon!" She could no long hold her voice in as he began to repeat his actions, thrusting into her with more force than she could have imagined. She felt as though a part of her were being ripped apart and guessed that it was probably her sanity. Before she could think anything else, he sat up and pulled her with him, sitting her down on his lap and straightening her back. He forced himself deeper inside her, putting one hand on the small of her back, he used the other to take her hand for stability, and she felt as though they were dancing again. She could still hear the muffled sound of the music that played inside as she became even more addicted to his touch, screaming out with every thrust. As he buried himself in her, sweat dripping from their bodies to mix on them and around them, she ran her fingers through his blue-black hair, staring into his stormy gray eyes, her eyes tearing up. She let go of him quickly to wipe the tears away before they could fall but she felt him stop and put a hand over her own.

"I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean to..." He stammered his words as she moved her hands to look at him and he put a hand on her cheek. "If you don't want to continue, I'm fine with that, I just..." She let a tear roll down her cheek and smiled as he wiped it away and kissed her closed eye. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Dragoon. You didn't hurt me at all." Dranzer wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her. "I'm happy. I'm more than happy, I'm overjoyed. You have no idea how happy this makes me. Just being with you used to be enough, and now you and I...we've become one. I'm so happy I'm crying." She chuckled softly at the thought and felt him pull her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up. "You could never hurt me, Dragoon." She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his. "I love you." She whispered the words in his ear just before she felt him start again, thrusting into her with the same power and force he'd had before they'd stopped. She screamed out in pleasure and he pushed in all the way to his hilt. Before her mind could gather a single thought, he kissed her neck, sending a rush of bliss through her, and sending her into another orgasm. She racked her claws across his back, feeling the frozen blood of his species seep onto her fingers. With each thrust, she felt her heat rising, she was close again, another orgasm was rising from deep within her, and she knew this would be the last one she could take. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he sank his claws into her hips, a shock of pleasure-pain rolling through her and making her scream out as she reached her orgasm. He buried himself as deep as he could inside her just as she released and she felt it, his ice cold seed shoot into her. She wrapped her arms around him as he shifted their positions once more, laying her on the ground with him above her. His cock was twitching, still pushing out the creamy liquid. Everything about him was cold, the opposite of herself, though she understood that it was a side effect from him being cold blooded and unable to make his own heat. Once his cock stopped its twitching, he slid out of her slowly, making her gasp. He laid next to her on his back, his breathing just as labored as hers and she felt their joined milk seep from her slowly. A side of her was reluctant to let it go, however, the muscles tightening in an attempt to hold it in. She didn't want this to end.

"If this is a dream, please god don't let anybody or anything ever wake me up again." She smiled as he spoke her thoughts. A moment later, she felt the backs of his fingers brush against her cheek gently. Looking at him, she met his gaze, his eyes filled with nothing but an over abundance of love for her, and only her. "I love you so much." Closing her eyes, she rubbed her cheek against his fingers and looked at him once more.

"I love you too. If the others knew about this...I don't know how they'd react." She chuckled at the thought of telling Driger and Draciel, her loyal Commanders. She looked back at him and smiled. _'He, however, is my most loyal Commander.'_ She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair, sitting up a bit and leaning closer to him. Pressing their lips together, she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and deepen the kiss. He pulled her on top of him and smiled as he ended the kiss and held her close.

"I don't care what they think. All I care about is you." She smiled and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart, which had returned to the confident, steady rhythm she loved so much. He ran his fingers through her hair and began to pet her, an action that relaxed her enough that she began to fall asleep. "For the rest of my life, however long the will be, and beyond, I will always love you, Dranzer."


	4. Chapter 3: The Depths of Your Heart

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 18 +! READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

* * *

><p>The music faded away in the distance as the two shadows walked slowly through the woods, hand in hand. A soft giggle swept through the darkness as the two figures paused. "Where are we going?" The soft voice of a young woman slid through the darkness as the smaller of the shadows stepped backwards into the rays of moonlight that slipped past the trees canopies. The light dispelled the shadows, revealing the young woman. Soft, messed curls fell down the back of a slender frame, stopping at the firm backside. Large, crystalline blue eyes stared at the other figure, a smile gracing the plump pink lips. Her short, plaid skirt showed off the tawny flesh that covered her entire body, and the long legs that added to her irresponsibility. Leaning over just a bit, her breasts almost falling out of her purple tank top, she watched the shadow emerge, her excitement building. He was tall, and masculine. He could easily pick her up with one hand, but he wasn't so big that he had no neck. He was muscular, but decently so, and the soft curves of each muscle had her body burning. She looked up at the deep green eyes, and swore in those eyes she saw the green oceans of a far away island. The dark purple hair that was alighted in the moons rays had her playing with her fingernails in anticipation.<p>

"We're going some where to be alone." The deep masculine voice sang to her ears and she bit her lip. With ease, he made his way to her, his steps much longer than her own, and she backed up until she was against the nearest tree. He leaned over her, standing at least a foot above her 5'5". Leaning down, he nuzzled against her cheek, and her heat rose. "Some where that nobody can find us." He whispered the words in her ear, and she was breathless, reaching up and running her finger over the several piercings on his ear. He had many of them, all over him, ones she could see, and she wondered if there were any she couldn't. They weren't lovers, but they'd been doing this dance for a long time. She'd never opened up to him, fear getting the better of her. The fear that he would laugh, that he would tell her it was just a game, a joke, he was never serious. He'd never been the serious type.

"Draciel." She breathed his name just before he pulled back and stood at his full height, a smile on his lips. She felt the heat on her cheeks, and she withdrew her eyes. Rolling herself from the tree and away from him, she walked hurriedly towards, what she thought, was the direction of the Keep. Her mind spun, and she heard his heavy foot steps following behind her. Taking a deep breath, trying to relax herself, she felt something under her feet. Taking another step, she looked down just in time to see the ground beneath her give out. Letting out an ear piercing scream, she curled her body up and clenched her eyes shut tightly. When she realized she was still alive, she opened them and looked around. Behind her was a slicked up steep section of land, a natural slide, of sorts. Standing, she felt around in the darkness, finding the damp stone of the cavern she'd ended up in. She smiled at the wetness. "It's a good thing I'm aquatic, or I'd be screwed. This sort of place would make Captain Dranzer suffocate." She closed her eyes and attempted to focus on the water, to follow it out, but the loud sliding sound she heard instead caught her attention. Turning on her heel, she looked back just as Draciel landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ouch." He stood rubbing his back side in pain. He looked up at her and quickly made it to her side. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close to him, and she heard the most unusual sound. His heart was pounding, a loud thumping of fear, of anxiety, a sound so unlike the playful joker she'd fallen for. "Thank god, you're okay." He breathed, and she could even hear the relief in his voice, feel it in his body. He pulled back and looked down at her, putting one of his large, but soft, hands against her cheek. "Are you hurt?" The concern in his voice had her heart pounding, her hopes raising.

"I'm fine. We should focus on trying to get out of here." She turned away from him, her face burning, her eyes welling with tears. _'Don't get my hopes up, you asshole.'_ She held back the urge to simply bawl her eyes out at, what she considered, the cruelest thing he could ever do. Walking down the dark tunnel, one hand on the wall, she tried to keep her pace quick, an attempt to run away from him, but she heard his steps right on her heels. He was so close, she could almost feel his chest against her back, but she could smell his salty, fresh scent. He smelled like an island breeze, and it made her sex wet with desire. Shaking off the feeling of simply jumping him right then and there, she focused on the tunnel before her. In front of her she could see it, it was faint, but it made her smile and run for it, a light, an exit to this dark nightmare. The light got bigger, brighter, until she was so close she could almost hold it in her hands.

"Addiana!" His voice hit her ears just as his arm wrapped around her waist. She dangled in his embrace as the realization hit her. She'd been falling, she'd slipped and hadn't even noticed it, and he'd caught her before she could face plant and embarrass herself. Her eyes got wide and she bit her lip. Looking up, she froze, though, all of her worries, her fears, her embarrassment disappearing in a flash. Before them, a lake sat peacefully underneath the rock, the moons light reflected in it from the large hole in the ceiling of the cavern. An underground waterfall fed the lake, its waters spilling out and crashing against the glassy surface, misting the area. The fall seemed to be made of moonlight itself, and she was completely breathless. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt a deep pang of sheer excitement. Looking back, and up, at him, she smiled, her eyes meeting his for a long moment. With a giggle, she wiggled from his arms and started for the fall, being careful to go slow enough to not slip. Turning around to him, she smiled.

_'Two can play at this teasing game.'_ She thought as she stripped off her skirt, slowly unzipping the side and sliding it down her long legs. She held it up and waved it around in the air with a grin, watching as his face practically glowed red in the dark cavern. She smiled as she started to lift her shirt up and heard him running towards her.

"Stop. Why are you taking off your clothes?" Once he reached her, he took her skirt and tried to grab her, to force her to put it back on. Slipping around his grip, she slid away from him and stripped off her shirt, now in nothing but her underwear. Tossing the discarded shirt at his face, she giggled again, the warmth of the cavern hitting her skin. Small droplets lightly landed on her flesh, a tingling sensation coming with them. He took her shirt and continued to chase her around, his face still flushed as deep as she thought it could go. Jumping in the water with a splash, she swam up and towards the center of the lake, taking her bra off and holding it up above her head.

"What's wrong? No longer into this joke? You liked it earlier when you were doing it to me!" She could feel her frustration at it's limit as she threw the undergarment to the ground at his feet, at the edge of the lake. Stripping off her underwear, she threw them on top of her bra and smiled a pained smile. "You always pick on me, because...God! You must already know how much I love you, that's the only reason you get away with it all!" She screamed, the tears starting to fall, dripping into the moonlit water. She turned around and faced the fall instead, unable to look at him anymore. A moment later, she heard a splash of water, the alert that he was coming to get her. She dove down and tried to swim to the bottom, but felt his arms wrap around her tightly. Struggling she continued to cry, but harder now. "Please don't do this! I'm already embarrassed enough." Her voice echoed under the water, sang, a product of her being what he was, a turtle.

"If I let you go, you're going to continue to run away from me." His music hit her ears and she stopped struggling against him, giving up and readying herself for the worst. "Why would you do that? What, have I just...not been clear enough so far?" Looking back at him, Addiana's eyes widened.

"Haven't been clear...on what?" She thought for a long moment about their years together. Every night of this special week they'd spent together for the last few hundred years, every time he'd held her close, and done nothing, every time he'd teased her, every word he'd said. She remembered them all. Her heart was pounding so hard she swore they could hear it all the way at the Keep. The water around them seemed to pulsate, but it held her close as he was doing now. He nuzzled her neck gently, the heat of his body rising. She reached her hand back and touched his stomach, lightly dragging her fingers over the soft flesh. She paused for moment as she realized it was bare. Her face flushed, but she grew bold, dragging her hands lower. He shuddered around her and his heat rose even more.

"Please...don't do that. I might not be able to stop myself if you do." Wondering what he wouldn't be able to stop, she slid her hand lower. She bit her lip at the feel of his engorged manhood. _'It's huge!'_ She couldn't hold back the soft moan of desire that rose from her throat as she slowly stroked her hand over the soft, tightened flesh of his cock. Her eyes widened as she listened to his low groan, a sound of pure, primal need. Her heart almost stopped at the sound, the desire that rose in her, over flowing from her and tainting the water ever so slightly. "Addiana." He whispered her name in her ear, his voice full of lust as his hands ran from her arms to her stomach and then stopped to cup her breast. With a soft moan of pleasure, she continued to stroke him, moving her hand faster than before. Another of his low, chesty groans rumbled through the water, rolling into her and straight to her bones. With a quick movement, he turned her around to face him and covered her lips with his. Her eyes wide with surprise, she stared at him, his eyes open, filled with need, determination. She felt her face get hotter at his hungry look, but she felt no regret for egging him on. She pressed into the kiss, deepening it, and the spot between her legs burned like fire with the desire to feel him. She ran her fingers over the hood of his cock and reveled in the sounds he began to make. Sounds of pure bliss, pure primal longing, a beast unable to contain the sounds. "I need you." He moaned, wrapping his arms around her tightly and holding her close to his chest. She couldn't believe what she'd heard.

"Need me? What could you need me for?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. She drew her eyes away from him and let him go.

"Everything." He stated after a few moments and she looked up at him quizzically. "I don't think I could do anything without you. I really don't. You're..."He paused for a moment while he thought of the words to say. "...the other half of my soul." She felt her heart skip a beat at his words and bit her lip.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She knew what he meant, she wasn't that stupid. Blonde, yes, but not stupid. She simply wanted him to say it out loud, she simply wanted to hear him say it to her. To repeat it just for her, only to her. He hesitated, trying to think of another way to put it, but he finally gave up in his search. He pulled her close, leaning down and whispering the words in her ear softly.

"I love you." Addiana closed her eyes to allow her brain to replay the words over and over again. He loved her, and he'd said it out loud. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up gently, pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss, forcing her tongue in his mouth. _'Pineapples.'_ She thought to herself. _'He tastes like pineapples.'_ She recognized the sweet and sour taste of what she knew would be her favorite fruit.

"Please say it again?" She begged him, only tearing her lips from his long enough to speak the words, then she slid back into that tropical paradise. She breathed in deeply, taking in his fresh island scent, pushing the kiss further to get as much of that pineapple as she could manage. Her body ached, burned, screamed for him. A chill ran over her, a chill she'd never felt before, but knew had always been there. Ever since she'd first met him. How they met had never mattered to her, they'd simply bumped into each other in the water one day hundreds of years ago. She'd met most of her friends that way, but with him, it'd been different. She'd tried to supplement afterwards, to find someone who could ease the aching in her heart, cool the burning in her body, but there had been no one. Nobody but him.

"I love you." She relished in the heat of his breath as he spoke the words against her lips. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pulled her up, closer to him than she'd ever been. And she felt it, the hard length of his cock pressed against her stomach. "I love you." He whispered again as his lips began to roam from her lips and trail down her neck, to stop for precious moments at her shoulder with small nips and kisses. "I love you." Each time he said it she couldn't help but feel weaker and weaker. She tilted her head back and stared up at the top of the water, the moonlight shining through the now rippling surface. The heat that pulsed through her was excruciating, a sensation she'd never felt before.

"Draciel." She breathed his name weakly, closing her eyes tightly and grabbing at his shoulders. He had been moving down slowly, very slowly, laying light kisses and bites lovingly across her skin. He was to her stomach now, and she could feel that he had very little intention of stopping now. She bit her lip, keeping in every little sound that felt ready to burst out of her. He moved back up to her ear and licked her lobe gently.

"Scream if you want to. Don't hold back that beautiful voice of yours." She shuddered at the sound of his voice, the feel of his water bound breath against her flesh. Before she could think beyond his words, she felt the soft movement of his hand roving over her body, moving from her waist, sliding down her hip and towards the area that burned the most. Sliding a finger in between the folds of her sex, Addiana gasped and bit into her lip. "Don't hold it back, Addi. I wanna hear that sexy voice of yours." When had her prankster gotten so...seductive. She shivered at his words, and relaxed her body even more, sinking ever so slightly in the waters, until she felt the bottom of the lake. She hadn't noticed them sinking the entire time, and she realized, she didn't care. He ran his tongue down her neck as she leaned back slightly and allowed herself to lay in the sand at the bottom. Then, he did it again, running his finger through the slicked folds, sending a rush of pleasure rocketing though her body. Every little touch he laid on her skin was pure bliss. Arching to him she let out a soft moan, a sound that vibrated through the water. With a smile, he slowly pushed one finger inside her, her body jerking up and arching towards him as pleasure shot through her mercilessly. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" His voice rumbled through her, shaking her to the core with an ever deepening need for his touch. "Don't worry, baby, I'll be gentle." His whispered words felt dangerous, exciting, they made her heart pound and plucked a small chord inside her. He pressed a second finger in with the first and she cried out in pleasure, breathing out his name, dragging her nails across his shoulder. His lips covered hers once more, his tongue pressing inside and dancing with her own in a mind spinning way. She felt his heat over her, his arms around her. She spread her legs for him and moaned into the kiss as he settled himself in between them, the base of his cock pressing against her entrance, making the heat rise.

"Addiana, you have no idea how many times I've run this scenario in my head." He'd pulled out of the kiss, he was nipping her neck again, sucking on each spot and forming little hickeys on her skin. "So many times I've wondered what it would be like to see you, feel you, taste you, and yet..." He paused pulling his fingers back and thrusting them inside her repeatedly, her voice rising with moans of pleasure and desire. "...It's so much better than I could have ever imagined." She arched towards him, trying to get more of him. With a smile, he sped up his thrusts, spreading his fingers inside her and stretching her on the inside. She sucked in her air at the feel of his fingers pushing her to open wider. "I can tell you right now...as tight as you are, I'm not gonna fit." Her face flushed at the words and she whimpered at the thought of his engorged cock, its size, its length. She was a virgin, and definitely too tight to fit even the head, much less the rest of it. She was too small. A pang of fear rose in her as she worried whether he'd throw her away or not for being unable to take him. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she prayed the water would dissolve them all before he noticed them. Suddenly, he stopped, pulled his fingers out and simply stopped. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him only to see the concern in his eyes. "I'll stop...if you don't want me to continue, I'll stop. If it hurts, I'll stop. I won't do anything that hurts you." Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"No, don't stop. Please, don't throw me away." She couldn't help the sobs that escaped her, choked her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder, continued kissing it.

"I'd never throw you away. How could I...I love you too much to throw you away, Addi." He whispered softly as he kissed the side of her head. "I love you. I refuse to push you into anything you don't want. I don't want to hurt you." He started to let her go, but she held on tightly to him.

"Please, continue? Don't stop!" She cried, pressing her body against him. "Please, don't stop. I want to be with you, I want to feel you inside me. Please, Draciel." His hands moved up her back, holding her close and he continued, his hand cupping her as they had before, his fingers sliding inside her, thrusting into her with the same power as before. She whimpered at the feel of him readying her for what was to come. Readying her for all of him, and she'd be damned if she wasn't determined to make him fit. Two fingers became three, and then four, until she thought he was probably pushing his entire fist into her, and she cried out with the pleasure each thrust brought her. Finally, he pulled them out, kissing her passionately, stealing her lips and making her head spin with the drug-like taste of pineapples. His taste. He nestled once again in between her legs, one hand gripping the base of his cock to maneuver it inside. She felt the crest press against her pussy, parting the folds as gently as he could, but even after having put in four of his very large fingers, the hood was pushing her aside, forcing her to part even more. She called out his name, screamed in pleasure as he began to work his way inside her, using small thrusts to explore deeper. As he made each little stroke in, he took her hand and held it tightly above her head, a feel of dominance radiating from him and making her even wetter for him. After a few more thrusts, he was in, all the way in, and she could feel his full heat all over her, inside her. She swore his crest had penetrated her womb, piercing her core like the needle that had pierced his ears. Her breathing scattered, she reached up and ran a finger along the numerous earrings in his ear. "You know I've always thought that this was the sexiest thing ever. All these piercings you have. Each time you came back with a new one, I would get so turned on, some times I'd even touch myself at just the thought of touching them." He smiled down at her and pressed his lips to hers, taking her mouth along with her pussy, and her heart.

"I always fantasized about what sounds you'd make should I ever get this chance." He pulled from the kiss and nuzzled her chin as he began to pull out and thrust back inside her. Her eyes widened and she screamed as pure pleasure-pain shook through her like lightning. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed into her deeply. She called out his name, dragging her nails down his back as he buried his fingers in her thick blonde curls. "I love you, Addiana. Please...say it again." Leaning her head against his shoulder, still screaming in pleasure, she shook with her second orgasm, her first having come when he'd first entered her head to hilt. Vibrant colors exploded in her mind as she struggled to breath from bliss.

"I love you!" She didn't struggled with those words, and she knew she never would. "I love you, so much." Harder. He thrust into her harder than before, unable to hold anything back, his desire to be one with her seeping from him in waves that lapped against her skin. There was no pain as the first shot of pre-cum filled her, relaxed her muscles and readied her for his full force. A second shot, and she felt like she couldn't take anymore pleasure, as though she'd done and seen it all. Forcing himself inside her as far in as he could go, she felt the tightening of his cock, each twitch as a spurt of seed was shot deep inside her. The twitching finally stopped, but he didn't pull out just yet, merely held it inside her, his breathing as harsh as hers. She unwrapped her legs from his waist, letting her limbs fall to the ground and simply stared up at him. "I love you, so much, Draciel." She panted, a smile gracing her full, pink lips, her ocean blue eyes staring up at him with complete satiation. He smiled and leaned his head against hers, his tropical green eyes roving her face with love.

"I love you Addiana." His arms wrapped around her waist and he rolled over into the sand, pulling her on top of him as she squeaked in surprise. "I don't know how long this dream is gonna last, but I hope it doesn't end. I don't ever want to go back to my life without you." He nuzzled her lovingly and she smiled, laying her head down on his chest.

"You and me both." She huddled close to him and the waters around them gently caressed their flesh, embracing them as they embraced each other.


	5. Chapter 4: If I Could Freeze Time

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 18 +! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

* * *

><p>Soft, light brown curls bounced against a slender back, popping up and down with the swift movements. Turning to look back, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, the young woman's eyes shot around skittishly. <em>'I think he's gone.'<em> She thought to herself, turning and slinking away from the large, chatty crowd, running into the dark shadows of the forest. They were in the thickest of China's forestry, the largest reservation on earth. It was the only way that they could change and still be safe from the humans. The whole changing ceremony had been hard enough, but, even then, she'd known what her special week would consist of. Running, and that was all. She'd been doing this for years, simply running. Running from a pair of perfect lips, strong, warm arms, a rock solid body. From shoulder length locks of white silk, and broad shoulders that could make any woman melt of desire. She'd been running from the one person she never wanted to run from, and all out of her determination to avoid embarrassment. With a sigh, she looked back towards the Keep, the large, six story, forest green building they used for sleeping, when they remembered to sleep. There was a constant stream of bits going in and out of the Keep, and for some reason, every time she went any where near the door, she'd run into him. She hadn't said a word to him, though, only turned tail and ran before he could start talking, never looking back when she did. He'd always called her name as she ran away, but she refused to look back, no matter how much she wanted to. Lost in her thoughts, she walked, moving in between trees, weaving in and out of the low hanging branches until she froze. Looking around she bit her lip. "Um...where am I?" She murmured the words to herself, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. All she saw were trees, and nothing but. She couldn't see the Keep anymore, she couldn't hear the chatter, or the music that was playing. All she heard were the natural sounds of the forest now, the birds chirping, the wind rustling the leaves.

"Dizzy." Her heart skipped a beat at the sound. Her name was called from behind her, said by a deep, lustrous voice that had her heart pounding, her blood rushing. "Dizzy, what are you doing? Why are you all the way out here?" She felt it coming up, choking her, trying to force its way out. Fear gripped her at the thought of what he might do, what he might say. Taking a deep breath, she darted off in a random direction. She ran until she was out of breath, unable to go any longer, having turned from time to time in an attempt to throw him off, but nothing she'd done had worked on him. She heard his distinct footsteps behind her. Light, almost non-existent as they touched the land like air, quieter than any other bit she'd ever met before. He grabbed her wrist, forced her around to look at him. "You keep running from me as though you can get away. You know it's useless, I'm a wolf, Dizzy, I'll chase you no matter what if you run." His golden eyes bore into her like drills, burning into her soul. She trembled as she attempted to resist her own words, the words that screamed inside of her, demanded to be spoken. She began to back up, though he continued to hold her wrist, her fear of herself told her to run, to escape his gaze. With every step she made, however, he followed suit and stepped toward her. She backed up until she felt her back press against something hard, a tree. Finally, it'd built up too much. Tears filled her eyes as she fell to her knees in front of him.

"I'll keep running, I'll never stop. And I'll only do it so that I can know that you're following me, that you want me." She breathed the words as the tears slid down her cheeks and fogged up her glasses. "I'll always run, because as long as I keep running, you'll keep chasing me, you'll keep wanting me." Her voice began to crack, choked by the sobs that now plagued her speech. "...Because I love you and just like every other woman in this god forsaken world, I just want you to look at me, and only me, and that's the only way I can think of to do it." He let her wrist go, his face going blank. "I'm sorry, I just..." She covered her mouth as another hiccup of a sob escaped her. "...I know that this is the end of the game. I get that. I know that the likely hood of you actually having any reason to like me at all is very small, impossible, really, but..." She was stammering now, searching for more words that weren't there, something more to say so they're time together was lengthened, words that might keep him with her. But there were none. She stared down at the lush green grass beneath her, unable to look up at him. It was soft, and vibrant, and very awkward for where it was. She jumped when she saw his bent knees in front of her, her eyes widening as they dragged up his body and stopped on his eyes. He was more than a head taller than her and still looked down at her even while on his knees. Lifting a hand to her, he placed it gently on her cheek, a light caress, and ran his thumb over her lips. Before she could even breath, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Fire lapped at her skin at the touch, burning her from the inside out. The area between her legs ached to be touched, to feel him. Sinking into the kiss, she felt as though she were melting. He took her hands, gently played with her fingers and making the heat sear her. Everywhere he touched was like pure fire, painful but the best pleasure she'd ever felt in her life. He was pure heat, which confused her now, when she remembered when they'd first met. They'd been formally introduced by Dranzer, her female Captain and the strongest female bit she'd ever met. They'd shaken hands, and he'd been freezing, his skin as cold as the ice he manipulated. She'd shivered from the cold then, but now she shivered because of the touch itself. He pulled back ever so slightly, his breath brushing against her lips.

"You thought that avoiding me would make it better? All you did was hurt us both." Feathering his lips over hers, she could feel the heat in her face, had felt it before when she'd started speaking, for the first time, from her heart. He leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes. "You thought that running would make me leave you alone? Would stop the love that fills me from just the sight of you?" Her heart stopped. She was sure that somewhere along the way when she'd been running, she'd died, to hear those words from him, to feel him, it had to be a dream, or heaven. He closed his eyes, those gorgeous golden eyes that she could stare into for days, and shifted a bit, brushing his cheek against hers. "Don't run from me anymore." The words were a demand, the forceful tone he held made her sex wet, her stomach churn with anticipation, her heart skipping beats.

"And what if I were to run from you now?" She licked her lips and swallowed hard, her throat suddenly incredibly dry. "What if I were to simply stand and run away from you? To keep running for...God knows how long?" Dizzy used every thing she had to keep from shaking, from standing and running just to see if he'd follow. _'He wouldn't follow me like that. He'd probably simply watch me leave.'_ She held back the heart break at the thought of him just watching as she left him here.

"I'd follow you, no matter how long it took." Jumping, she looked up at him, shocked at the response. He lifted a hand and brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek, tracing her jaw softly. "Because I love you." His words had her melting, his touch burned her, scorched over her flesh like molten lava. She bit her lip as she roved her eyes over him. He was so close, so much bigger than she was. With a bit of hesitation, she reached up and gently ran her fingers over his chest, over his heart. She could feel its beating, pounding beneath his hardened muscles, beneath her small, delicate hands. She wasn't a bit made for fighting, but more intellectual things such as observational sciences. It had aided the Blade Breakers for years, kept them at the top when they all worked together. She didn't just work under Dranzer, she worked with her, and she knew the woman well. And here, in front of her, was another one of Dranzers loyal men. A wolf who most other bits called cold, passionless. They'd nicknamed him "Blizzard" many years back for his icy perception of others, his cold, calculating personality. And the main rumor, was that his heart was just as frozen as the rest of him.

"You're not what people say you are." The words came out before she could stop them, and she slapped her hand over her mouth quickly. Her eyes wide, she looked up at him, saw the curiosity in his gaze. "People call you "Blizzard", saying that you re too cold. That you heart is frozen but..." She looked down at her hand, still sitting on his chest, his heart beat still pumping through their skin and to her bones, making her body pulse with it. "...but it's not true, because I can feel it. It's not frozen at all and..." She paused for a moment and drew her hand back slowly. "...You're not as cold as people say you are. I think I've known that for a long time." She smiled up at him, a soft, sweet smile that she hadn't known still existed in her. It'd been a long time since she'd actually smiled and meant it, but then, it'd been a while since anyone challenged Dranzer and her team. She hadn't felt the rush that she felt now since their last battle, when it meant so much to win. And now, just being with him was the rush she needed to draw out that smile. He cupped her cheek in his palm and pressed his lips to hers in another fiery, passionate kiss. She felt his tongue press into her mouth, and the taste was sweet, pure, strong. _'Vanilla.'_ She thought idly as she pushed into the kiss, wrapped her arms around his neck, her body begging for him to touch her. Their tongues danced as he ran his hands down her body, tracing her spine with one finger until her found the soft curve of her waist. She was nothing like Galux, who was petite and perfect in every way, her hour glass body attracting attention. Or like Dranzer, who was tall, statuesque in beauty, with legs to die for. No, she was of average height, standing at a simple 5'5". She wore glasses, which for most bits was a total turn off, and she was no where near perfect when it came to body shape. She wasn't skinny and perfect like the other girls, she was plump.

"God, I love you." He growled the words against her lips just before placing small little nips over her jaw line. "Every little curve. You're so soft, so perfect." Her heart pounded at his words as her mind spun from the pleasure of his bites. She felt his hands slide inside her shirt, over her back, caressing her gently. She let a soft, pleasure filled moan escape her lips at the feel of his hands on her. A low growl rumbled in his chest, trembled through her, and made her even wetter than she'd been before. "Do you know how long I've wanted to simply touch you? To hold you?" His question made her womb pulse with need.

"Probably as long as I have with you." The words came out before she could stop them and she cringed in recognition of her own honesty. "I just can't keep anything from you." She murmured the words just before moaning again as he raked his fangs against her neck, an icy tingle spreading over her, pounding straight to her clitoris. He ran his hands up her back, stopping at her bra to unclasp it. She felt as the fabric gave way, her breasts falling down from the strained position, too heavy to be held without the clasp done. He gently tipped her head back, which she willingly helped him do, and he scraped his fangs against her sensitized flesh once more. Reaching his hand into the front of her shirt, he cupped one swollen breast in his hands, flicking his thumb over the hardened nipple. She gasped at the rasp of his rough flesh, he wasn't soft, he was hard. He was a fighting bit, made to take others down and kill them. In the past, before the warring had stopped, he'd done just that, he'd taken advantage of his surroundings, and he'd ambushed many unsuspecting bits in the thick snows of Russia. She could still hear the accent in his voice, not as thick as it had been thousands of years before, but, instead, a blissful lilt of certain words he still hadn't managed to over take. She loved it, that accent, it drove her wild just thinking about it. With a gentle push, she laid down for him, laying on her side and then rolling to her back with his gentlest touch. Before he continued, he sat her up just enough to strip her of her shirt, a swift, but sexy motion that made breathing hard for her. Finally, Dizzy let go of her apprehension, any doubts or fears she had. _'There's just me and him here. And, no matter if this is a dream or not, I should take what I want.'_ The words had always been told to her by Dragoon, the commander she knew was closest to Dranzer, and the young storm dragon she'd known for centuries before any of them had met. Grabbing his white, button down shirt, she began to undo each button as quickly as she could, her mind getting wrapped up in the lust that blossomed in her womb. After only three buttons, she heard, felt, the low growl that rumbled in his chest mere seconds before he simply ripped the shirt off and pushed her back down. God, she loved that sound, the lust filled growl that he released for her. Coming over her, he pulled her already unclasped bra off and threw it behind him, leaning down and taking the hard, pink bud into his mouth and drawing out a low groan of need from deep within her chest. His lips didn't move as he stripped her of her pants, maneuvering their bodies until she sat naked beneath him. Once she was fully exposed, he stopped and sat back. She felt the immense heat rush to her face as fear built up inside her. _'Oh god! He hates me. Why couldn't I have been skinny and pretty like all the other girls?'_ His hand reached down and pulled her glasses from her face. She blinked a few times in confusion as she looked back up at him. She could see perfectly fine without them, she truly only needed them on her weakest of days, she just felt more comfortable with them on. His eyes began to rove over her naked body, and she felt his gaze boring into her, her arousal rising to heights she didn't know had existed.

"You're gorgeous." The low growl of his voice rasped over her skin and made her pulsate with need. She stared up at him in shock, her heart pounding in her chest. He ran a finger over her jaw line, dragging it down the valley between her breasts, and to her stomach. "Absolutely stunning." Her heart skipped another beat. She'd heard Drigger whisper the words to Galux, she saw why he would, but nobody had ever said those words to her.

"Liar." She whispered the words as she looked away from him. "I'm disgusting." The pain that rushed through her was suffocating, almost too much for her to handle. She jumped when she heard the soft chuckle, looking his way in surprise. "What?" She didn't mean for her voice to sound so offended, but it had. He was smiling, laughing at her words, at her. Dizzy threw her head to the side, unable to take the pain that rose inside her. She felt his warmth against her skin as he crawled over her, holding himself over her. Leaning down, she felt his breath against her ear, the simple action drawing out a shiver.

"And you called me a liar? Whoever told you that you were disgusting is the liar, lovely." His voice was soft, a low thunder even without the growl, and she loved it. She could feel her body burning, begging for him. "Nobody should lie to you like that, simply because they're jealous." Her chest tightened as she thought of who had told her that. Her ex had never told her she was beautiful, never even said she was pretty. He'd simply used her body how and when he pleased and then, when he was finally sick of her, he threw her away. She could still clearly hear his cruel words, and Dragoon begging her to leave him. He hadn't been jealous, he'd simply been mean. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, rolling down past her temple and into her hair with the force of gravity. "Who ever it was that told you that..." She felt his tongue roll over her skin, licking up the slick trail the tear had left. "...They didn't deserve to have you. You deserve someone who will treat you like the goddess you are." She felt the flush rush to her face as she quickly turned and looked at him, her mind still processing the words he'd said to her. With a smile, he pressed his forehead to hers and rubbed their noses together in a light Eskimo kiss, the action drawing out a soft giggle from her. With a smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck, all of the pain and heart ache disappearing with his words. Pulling him down just enough, she pressed her lips to his to taste the sweet, unhampered Vanilla that seemed to seep from his tongue. She started to loose her control, again, and sucked his tongue into her mouth, playing with it with her own. She heard another low, lustrous growl and shivered. She moved her hands down and tugged at the waist of his pants desperately. She needed him, she needed to feel him, to have him, to taste him. Holding himself with one hand, he helped her undo the button of his jeans and unzipped them. As he kicked them off she arched her body up to him, begging him physically for a touch. A second later, his hand was pushing her legs apart, his hips settling in between them, his thick cock resting against her lower stomach. Pushing her hips up, she ground her very ready pussy against him. Another low growl, and this one was even more dangerous than the last few.

"Wolborg." She breathed his name as more of a plea than she thought she would, gasping for air as he pushed back against her. A pang of fear rose inside her for a moment as she remembered what had been done to her. Her ex used to bite her, claw at her while she laid on her stomach, as impersonal as he could get it. She still held a great deal of scars on her back and hips from him, and she recalled the pain. Each and every thrust had been nothing but pain for her, there was never any pleasure for her. She knew he'd be different, she knew it with all of her heart, but she could never forget what had been done to her. She couldn't hold back the moan that rose into the air as his body positioned itself into place, ready to take her. Then, to her surprise, she felt his lips brush against her jaw, like a warm breeze.

"I love you, Dizzy." He whispered the words so softly against her skin as he laid light, little kisses against her flesh. "I love you so much, and I will never hurt you. I refuse. Anyone who would dare I..." She heard the low rumble, the deadly growl that shook through her. This was the icy beast everyone was so terrified of, this was the Blizzard that was so deadly. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of his dominance, his possessiveness. She reached up and ran her fingers through his white, silky locks, grabbing at them with affection. Another soft kiss, and then, he started, the mushroom shaped head of his cock separating the folds of her pussy. Each thrust was gentle, slow, affectionate, and the passion that filled them aided in the pleasure that they gave her. He was bigger than her ex, and so much more gentle with her. Each thrust didn't hurt, but instead it was more mind numbing pleasure than anything, and she could feel her sanity slowly slipping away from her. After a few thrusts, she finally felt his hilt, his whole body pressed against her as he simply held himself in place above her, inside her. "Are you okay?" He breathed the words, leaning his head against her shoulder.

"I'm way better than okay." She moaned the words as she shifted ever so slightly, willing him to move, to keep going. "What's wrong?" She looked over at him, gently pet his hair, the confusion rising in her. She thought every guy would simply continue, but he'd stopped, and now, he was pausing, hesitating.

"I never thought I'd actually be like this with you. I love you so much, and I've dreamed about this, but..." She looked at him with curiosity as he tightened his hold on her just a bit and hid his face from her even more. "...This is the first time for me." The words were barely audible, whispered away from her and against her shoulder, but she heard them. Her face flushed with the realization of what he was saying.

_'He's a virgin?'_ Her eyes widened at the thought, surprise washing over her features. "You? No...surely this isn't the first time. You've got to be joking." She felt him cringe a bit at the comment, at the surprise in her voice and she could almost smell the shame he felt. Her heart slammed against her ribs at the thought, the fact that she'd just taken what was so sacred. "Why didn't you ever do this with anyone else?" Her question sounded silly, even to her.

"I'm a wolf, Dizzy, I'm purely monogamous. I had no interest to do anything like this with anybody until I met you. When I first saw you, I knew that something was different, but then I touched you, I spoke to you, and I wanted you even more. But every time I looked at any other woman, I almost felt disgusted. If it wasn't you, I had no urge to even listen to what they were saying." His voice dripped with honesty, it had her heart pounding and her pussy clenching around him. He flinched at the feel of her tightening around him, sucking him. A low groan, almost a growl, escaped his control and she smiled, relaxing herself.

"Use your instincts, you know exactly what to do. I promise." She gently ran her fingers through his hair, her body trembling from the quick shocks of pleasure shooting through her from him simply being inside her. She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder and kissed him. "I love you, Wolborg." She said the words out loud, not a whisper as she'd wanted to, but instead she'd said it loud enough for anyone near them to hear. She smiled when she felt his teeth scrape against the sensitive flesh of her shoulder, the pleasure shooting through her. A low, thunderous growl echoed into her and he nuzzled into her neck.

"I can still smell him on you. The disgusting, swampy sent that's not yours." His voice was a growl, inhuman. The animal he was showed and she smiled. "You're not his. You're mine." He growled the words as he pulled back and slammed into her, his thick, iron hard cock pounding into her womb and drawing out a loud scream of pleasure from her. He thrust himself inside her, one hand holding him up while the other settled gently on her hip and held her in place softly. "You're mine." He growled the words again as she reached her first orgasm, calling out his name, grabbing at his back and digging her nails into his skin. "Only mine." Another orgasm, the sensation loosening the walls of her pussy to fit him better, colors of pure bliss blinding her as she screamed in pleasure. He pulled back from her shoulder and covered her lips with his own, pushing his tongue into her mouth in a heated, passionate kiss.

She couldn't get away from this, she didn't want to. Dizzy arched her back toward him, begging him for more, though she didn't even know if there was more he could give her. She moaned into the kiss, sucking on his tongue and his sweet vanilla taste. She knew she had never felt this way before, she had never had this level of pleasure before. Normally she liked the more human side of the Bits, the more intellectual side. She'd despised the animal before, the beasts inside of them that showed itself from time to time, however she was rethinking that hatred. The animal inside him was who he was, and she knew that the wolf was just as smart and controlled as Wolborg himself. He pulled out of the kiss and moved to her shoulder quickly, just as she felt the tightening of his cock, the swelling as it locked him inside her, pressing against nerves she'd never known were there. With a low growl, she felt the sharp pleasure-pain of his long canines sinking into her shoulder, holding her down as his cock began to twitch and spill his semen inside her. She screamed with pleasure at the bite, finding her third orgasm, her pussy clenching around him, sucking him. Each twitch of his cock drew out a gasp of pure bliss from her, each shot of his seed into her. She dragged her nails across his back, not breaking the flesh, but raising a deep, dangerous growl of pleasure from him. He had both hands on her hips now, holding her in place until he was done. Finally, the twitching stopped, but the lock, the swelled ring half way up his shaft, still forced them to stay together. Letting go of her, he gently licked the bloodied wound with a whimper. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" His voice was filled with terror and worry, his fear that he hurt her obvious and unhidden. Dizzy chuckled and pet his soft white hair.

"It's fine. You did exactly what your instincts told you to, and I m fine with that. It didn't hurt at all, anyways." She leaned her head against his at her shoulder, her body exhausted and, for the first time, satiated. "I love you, Wolborg." She whispered and he sat up and looked her in the eye with a smile, nuzzling her cheek.

"I love you too Dizzy. More than anything." He held her close, rolling onto his side and taking her with him, pulling her leg onto his hip so he didn't hurt her with the lock. "Who needs one of those stick figures, I have something to hold on to." He smiled as he grabbed her ass and pulled her up just a bit, not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her giggle. He'd laid his arm down and rested her head on it to make her feel comfortable. Running a finger down his cheek, she smiled and laid a gentle kiss against his lips. A light breeze rustled the trees and caught her attention as small white flowers flew around them, on top of them. Looking up, she smiled at the sight of the long, whipping branches of a flowering Chinese Willow in full bloom.

"It's gorgeous." She breathed, looking up at the tree and finally understanding why the grass was so lush and green in this area only. His fingers brushed against her cheek, catching her attention back to him.

"It's nothing in comparison to you." She felt the heat rush to her face at his words, her heart pounding in her chest, singing with glee. She couldn't help but smile at him, rubbing against his fingers. He leaned forwards and laid one more soft, passionate kiss against her lips, making her smile. "I love you."


	6. Chapter 5: Lace After Leather

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 18+! READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

* * *

><p>"Don't you think it's about time to give up on her, Leo?" The voice was soft, but exhausted, and he recognized it as none other than his Prima, his Alpha Commanders mate. Turning, he stared down at the petite female, her fiery red hair tipped in black, her large, almond shaped green eyes staring up at him with her same all knowing confidence that made many afraid to look at her.<p>

"Don't you know how to mind your own business, Galux?" He turned away from her, running his fingers through his coarse, gray hair. Galeon leaned against the stone railing, staring off into the garden below. His body tensed as his Prima walked up next to him and leaned against it as well, a deliberate mimicry of his position.

"What do you see in her, anyways? She's never been anything but a total bitch to you, and...god! How can you deal with that damned drawl every time she opens her fucking mouth?" A low growl rumbled in his chest as he turned to her.

"I could ask Drigger the same, but I'm sure he'd lie and say you're a nice bit when you're away from the rest of civility." Her teeth snapped against each other, her jaw tensing as she slowly sat up. She turned to him with the utmost of feline and feminine grace, her eyes stern, her head held high.

"If you want to destroy yourself by wasting your life away pining after a mountain lion that hates your guts, be my guest. However, when she finally puts you down for good, don't come crying to me or Drigger, because you were too foolish and did not heed our advice." Before he could retort with anything, not that he had anything to say to her comments anyways, she turned on her heel and walked back into the main ball room of the Keep. He watched her go, but shook his head once she was gone.

"Alpha Drigger has more strength than anyone else. She's a fucking catalyst." He stared down into the midst of the roses at the swarm of male bits. Each one had a rose and was spouting out some sort of romantic mush that made Galeon want to rip his ears off. He sighed with the knowledge that, only about a hundred years ago, he tried those exact things on her, but they had worked about as well as they worked now. They all froze and Galeon sat up to his full height of 6'4", watching the center. Without pulling his gaze away, he walked down the steps and towards the crowd slowly. Most of the sweet talking crowd that shrouded her turned to him and began to growl, but he knew none had the guts to actually touch him. He was the Alphas next in line, if he and the Prima didn't have a child, he had more status than any of them, and that made him untouchable. Not like any of them could win either way, they all stood at least a head shorter than him, and were about half his size. He looked around at the crowd of men, most of which were now staring at him with slight resentment and awe. He took one step towards the center, and they, unwillingly, parted, too afraid of him to stand in his way. And there she was in the center. A white dress, tiered with black spotted lace at the hem of each tier, the same black spotted lace as the sleeves, and covering the bodice. A large black sash bow sat at the puffed back end of the dress, and a matching sun hat blocked the rays. A matching parasol was held in gloved hands. He looked beyond the dress, beyond the hat, and into the slanted, sharp golden gaze. Soft, dirty blond curls rolled down her back and over her shoulders, falling down over her breasts. With a deep breath she smiled an almost cruel smile at him.

"Why, hello there, Galeon. Fancy meetin' you here." The southern drawl was unmistakable, as thick as molasses, but gently spoken. "I do believe you've been watchin' the show from up on your little balcony, up there. What'd you think of this gaggle, this year? Kinda reminds me of you a while ago. Now why'd you ever stop?" She took a few steps forward until she was at his side, facing the opposite direction. She stood at least a head shorter than him, just like the rest, and only came up to his shoulder, even with the hat. "Oh, that's right, because it didn't work. It only made me sick of you faster." She drawled the words while eying the crowd, who all flinched at the words and sank down. "Now, I'm just super bored and plum tired out here, since there is nothing fun to do here at all. It's not like there's any interesting people here, right?" Her words were all said with a smile, a little giggle here and there, but each one was a stab at each and every male near her. Galeon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of shame and sorrow from those around them. He'd learned to hold his own in, but, by now, he had none left to give off. After so long, he'd learned to love the cruelty that were her words, to love the happy drawl she said it with, and to continue loving her as a whole. He watched as several of the males turned and walked away, listened to them mumble about not putting up with her meanness. He could feel the side of his mouth tugging at a smile. He'd never left, he'd never cried, he'd never given up like them, even though it didn't get him anywhere, it gave him a sense of pride. He would one day take over the Pride that Drigger ran, but he knew that Drigger would never give it to him if he didn't have a Prima of his own. In that light, she was perfect, just as demanding and terrifying as the current Prima, Galux. He could smell the pain that filled some of those who were still there, the determination in others. "Well, I'd rather not be left in this mess of a crowd, so, if you don't mind?" She walked past them all and threw a smile back, cocking her hip. Galeon turned slowly and watched for a moment as she left, then drew his eyes to the males around him. They were all so much younger than him, some only about a hundred years old. And here he sat, three thousand years old, and he'd been doing this about as long as they had. They all started to chase after her and he simply sighed. His Prima's words haunted him as she left and he stood there alone. He hadn't said a word, but he knew that there hadn't been any other words to say. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to imagine what he wanted out of this, but he couldn't see anything.

"That's it, then." He turned, a sense of failure poisoning his heart, and gave up on her. Resigning himself to the imagery of her happier with another man, or simply by herself, he moved back inside the Keep through a side door that lead into a hallway just off the Ball room. Walking through the halls, dodging people, he made his way back to his room on the second floor. He stopped at the room next to his, Drigger and Galux's room. It was bigger, a master suit made especially for the Alpha Tiger and his Prima. Shaking his head, he moved into his room and closed the door behind him. He pulled the curtains back and stared out at the forestry. He'd lived in these forests his entire life, just as his Alpha and Prima before him. "I can't be Alpha without a mate. I think I'll just bounce around." He stretched his arms above his head as he made his way to the large, pillow like bed in the corner. It was covered in animal skins, the fur making him feel more at ease. Toeing his boots off, he pulled his shirt from his back and stripped off his jeans, the outfit he'd become more accustomed to instead of the traditional clothes his Alpha wore at all times. Laying down he stared at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts of her. Luxuria, the mountain lion bit that almost every male feline wanted, but none had ever touched. He'd felt close, once, but she'd said to him certain words that still haunted him to this day, and he could hear them perfectly still.

"I don't want to hurt you with my love, Galeon. Just leave it alone." The same familiar pain rose up inside of him, tightening his chest and making his stomach churn. He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep, pushing all thoughts of her out of his mind and focusing on the strategies, and jobs that Drigger always made him run. His mind drifted off as he listed the different numbers of things the alpha needed to know. He dreamed of being alone, of having his ranking stripped when the Alpha and Prima had a child. Dreamed of dying alone, in the dark, with no meaning, and no body to remember him. The air in his room shifted, and the pressure difference woke him, as careful steps crept closer and closer to him. His body tensed, ready for attack, though he continued to pretend to sleep. When the person got close enough, the air around him changing as his attacker reached out to him, he reached up and grabbed the small, delicate hand, pulling the other down with a snarl, his eyes staring into the same slanted golden gaze he'd admired for years. His heart skipped a beat as she stared down at him, a sense of fear in her, but the scent of need. The need for dominance. Tightening his grip, Galeon growled low in his chest, flashing his lengthened canines before throwing her hand away from him.

"Get out." He growled, sitting up and getting right in her face. "You don't belong here. I'm sure there are numerous beds you can sleep in other than your own, but I hate to inform you..." He stood, and she backed up as he stood taller than her, backed her up against a wall and hissed the words in her ear. "...Mine is no longer one of them." Turning, he slinked back to the bed and flopped back down, turning his back to her. She didn't leave, though. Instead, she sucked in a deep breath and tromped right back to his bed side.

"Get up." Her voice was demanding, forceful. "Now." The drawl was still there, always there, but her voice was lower, challenging. Closing his eyes, he attempted to ignore her, to fall back to sleep, and he almost succeeded. If she hadn't kicked him in the back with the day boots she wore on her feet, he was sure he could have done it. "I said get up, don't you listen anymore?" She screamed the words, and fear sank in him. Rolling over, he jumped to his feet and covered her mouth, dragging her towards the door and leaning lightly on the wall. She struggled against him and pulled his hand off of her. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Her voice was loud, and his heart wouldn't stop pounding, he turned her around, gripping her arms so tight he knew he'd drawn blood.

"Shut the fuck up." He whispered the words quickly, and turned his head at the slight creek he heard from the other side of the wall. "If you wake Drigger and Galux up, it's my ass for not keeping your fat mouth shut." His words were cruel, he knew it, but if she couldn't take what she gave out, then she shouldn't give anything out at all. He threw her away from him and opened the door silently. "Get out." His words were as low as he could get them, barely audible, if they were even that at all.

"Where did you go?" She tried to make her voice quite, he could tell she was trying, but it ended up being loud anyways. He waved his hands in a signal for her to be quieter and she put her hands on her hips. After a moment, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room, shutting the door loudly behind them, an action the made him cringe and tense up. She dragged him down the hallway, weaved him through each corridor, until she found the door to the outside. She dragged him out into the crisp night air, a chill biting into his skin. As she forced him into the woods, she finally let go of him and turned around to face him. "I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where did you go?" He stared down at her, amazed.

"You have got some nerve, you know that?" He snapped the words at her, stepping forward until he loomed over her. "You sit there and you insult me and demean me for years, and then, when I finally give up, just like you keep telling me I should, just like everyone keeps telling me I should, you drag your ass into my room and demand to know where I was for the last few hours? You know where I was? Asleep, thinking about something other than your spoiled ass for once!" He growled down at her and she gave him a look of complete defiance. "So why do you care where I was? You have plenty of squabbling idiots climbing over each other just to get a glimpse of you, much less, to have you sneaking into their rooms, or dragging them outside at night." He turned away from her and started back towards the Keep. She ran up behind him before he could fully clear the trees, grabbing his arm and pulling him back into the forest, dragging him deeper. "Let go of me!" He could feel his body burning, aching for her, begging to simply touch her, but he shook it off. "I said let go!" He pulled her back, but she continued to drag him without a word. The animal in him wanted to simply kill her for ever dragging him anywhere. For not listening to him when he told her to stop, but the thought of doing such a thing made his chest ache. After almost an hour of walking around in the forest, just as he was about to break and simply throw her off and leave like before, she stopped. Looking before them, he froze at the sight of an ancient den in the side of one of the mountains within the reservation. "What the hell?" His words were murmured under his breath, but she looked up at him, a deep need reflected in her eyes. She let him go and walked inside the dens opening. Curiosity got the better of him and, after a moment of trying to talk himself out of it, he followed her inside. It was dark, and nothing like what he'd expected. He paused, his eyes landing on her as she leaned against a wall shyly, not something he was used to.

"It's been here since before even the Alpha was born." Her voice was soft, withdrawn as she looked around the cave. She was chewing on her lip, another thing he'd never seen her do. He let his eyes rove over her, and felt the heat rush into his face when he finally realized what she was wearing. Nothing but a sheer white night gown that was well contoured to her frame. He could make out every detail on her body, and it made him ache, his cock already hard enough. He stopped as he realized she'd pulled him out without any clothes on, since he didn't sleep with them on. An abundance of mortification swam through him as he turned to leave and wallow alone in his room once again. He heard the clicking of her heels against the stone floor, and the felt her body pressed against him. He could feel the heat radiating from her, sinking into him. "Please don't leave. You can do anything you want to me." The words were spoken so fast that it took him a moment to register what she'd said. Turning around and facing her, he stared down at her in confusion. She was staring up at him, her head tilted down, her golden eyes large.

"What? He hissed the words at her as he straightened up and pushed closer to her. She bit her lip again, an action that made his cock throb, while she played with her claws nervously.

"I said...that you can do whatever you want to me." The twang rolled off of her tongue like sweet nectar, and he couldn't get enough of her. She slowly lifted her hand up and placed it gently against his shoulder. "I've never had to actually chase after any man. They always came to me willingly. You came to me willingly...at first. Earlier today, when I turned around, and you weren't there...when they started getting...too close...I didn't know what to do." She gently leaned her forehead against his chest, and he could feel her body shaking. "You've always been there to make them back off, to make them leave me alone, even if just for a little while, but today you left." Her words were choked, as though she were on the brink of tears, and it gave him chills. She'd never spoken to him like this, never shown any sort of weakness to anybody, as thought she'd forbade it of herself. "You left me alone to a bunch of coyotes...But...them begging, pleading, and trying too hard to get me to like them even a little, made me feel so...helpless." She paused for a moment and looked up at him. "I've realized I'm only really mean to them when you're there." She was shaking, he could feel it, but what caught him off guard was the scent of her need. He could smell how wet she was, and her constant shifting told him that she wasn't comfortable. But she was used to it, and he could tell.

"If you're so horny, go take advantage of one of those kittens that keep purring your name." He bit the words out, feeling used. He turned away from her again and heard her drop to her knees. He swore her could feel her heart pounding in the rock, as he remembered what she was. A Mountain lion, in a stone cave, when she controlled that particular element of Earth.

"Please, don't leave me alone." She begged. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt you, but..." She paused, her words choked down by the sounds of her sobs. He breathed in the salty scent of her tears mixed with the wetness that leaked from her. "Please...Ever since I met you, they've always seemed like wolves. The more they crowded me, the faster you came to my rescue, and I felt safe, and I was happy. But then you left and I got scared again, and I found myself searching you out without even realizing it." He turned and faced her, shock filling his expression as she sat on the ground, her white gown getting covered in dirt and grime from the cave floor. "It brought back memories of every time you couldn't come here. Or were too busy working with Alpha Drigger and Prima Galux to actually come and see me. I felt terrified then too. I spent my entire week hiding in my room with the door locked and food rations once I found out you weren't here. It sounds silly now, but..." He could see her searching for more words, trying to clear herself up, even though he thought he might understand. He knelt down in front of her and used a finger to lift her chin up to him. Gently pressing their lips together, his body pulsed with need, the need to claim her as his own and assure that no other man would ever touch her again. He heard a low purr rumbled through her, felt it in the kiss as she pushed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss after a while, panting, and watched as she sucked on her lips. "Did you know you taste like cherries?" Her words caught him off guard and he stared down at her.

"What?" His mind was still swirling from the kiss, and then she said he tasted like cherries. He hadn't eaten any cherries, he shouldn't taste like cherries. She looked at him and giggled, a light hearted sound that was so very different from what she was always doing with others.

"My Mama told me that every guy tastes differently, because each one is unique in his own little way...Well...to me you taste like cherries." She shrugged nonchalantly as she continued to cling to him. He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, but froze when a thought came to him.

"Why did you tell me, before, that you didn't want to hurt me?" He watched as she bit her lip, his erection twitching once more, his body stiffening with the suppression of a shiver.

"Well the last guy I..." She paused, searching for the right words. "...Played with...he told me that I was too...violent. He said he'd never do it again, even if I begged him. That was before you came along, so when I got that familiar urge to...play...with you, I thought of that and, I thought about how he walked away and I didn't want you to leave." Her voice was unsteady, he could smell the worry on her skin. Galeon smiled and nuzzled her cheek gently.

"I'm not gonna go anywhere, even if you shred me." He'd only taken a few other women, his attempts to quell the need he'd always had for her, and her alone. They'd always said he was too rough, too much for them to handle. Feeling the need rise in him at the light pink blush that covered her cheeks, and the smell of her juices seeping from her, he lost his control. With a deep chested growl, he buried his hand in her hair and pulled her head back harshly. He heard the gasp, the small cry that she let out at his roughness and felt the tingle of pleasure roll over him. "So, is this you giving me full permission?" The rasp of his own voice was more than he had expected, but he could tell it was just what she wanted.

"Yes." She breathed the words, her claws sinking into his shoulder. He felt the heat of his blood rolling down his back, embraced the pleasure-pain that over whelmed him at the feel of her claws sinking into his flesh. Another low growl, and he shoved her to the ground, her claws ripping out of his shoulder, his blood flying against the wall as her hand landed above her head. He stared down at her form, her body blocked from him by the light, sheer fabric of her night gown, and, with a frustrated rumble, he shredded the annoyance. He'd nicked her, he could smell her blood, from the slash on her stomach. It wasn't deep enough to kill, or even severely injure, but it was enough to pull out a low moan of pleasure from her. She hadn't been wearing anything underneath the gown, and so they were even, both stark in the cold of the dark den. He watched as her hand came down and a blood soaked finger slid into her mouth. She sucked his blood off of it like a baby with a bottle, and he smiled at the sight. He reveled in the soft purr that came with the action, the sound of her bliss.

"God, I can t get enough of you." The words were growled, as he seemed to be doing a lot of it lately. Coming over her, he dragged his tongue up her throat, scraping his fangs against her flesh harshly, leaving behind small, shallow bites. "Every time I turn around, you do something to make me want to fuck you up." With each bite, she jerked beneath him, small, sweet sounds of pleasure echoing in the cave. "Trust me, if you just say yes, I'll make sure you can't even walk tomorrow." She wrapped her arms around his neck once more, leaning her head back to give him a better opening. She sank her claws into the bloodied wound on his shoulder, and he gasped at the flood of pure, unhampered pleasure that washed over him.

"Yes." She gasped while pushing her hips up towards him, her body begging him. He smiled at the action and gently licked her neck and shoulder. With the softest touch he could force himself to do, he ran his hand down her side to her hip, and heard her whimper, felt her claws as she dragged them across his back. "Harder..." She pleaded, and he gently nipped her ear lobe.

"Harder? You want it harder?" He hissed the words in her ear and watched as she shivered beneath him. She nodded quickly, unable to speak. He grabbed her thigh and forced it open, putting himself in between her legs with a hard movement. "How much harder?" Keeping his claws drawn, he ran his hand down her stomach, over the scratch he'd made before, and to the heat the burning in between her legs. "You want to me to hurt you?" He licked her ear gently and she nodded.

"Please..." She begged, her voice cracking just slightly. He ran a calloused finger over the swollen bud of her clit, drawing out a breathless gasp as she arched to him. "Please?" She screamed as he moved one finger down to the wet slit, circling it around the opening. He took a deep breath before leaning down and sinking his fangs into her shoulder. At the same time, he slammed two fingers inside her, feeling as she found her first release in the action, her juices flowing out against his hand.

"Shame, I thought you'd hold out a little longer." He mused as she shook beneath him, begging him for more. He wiggled his fingers around inside her, gently scraping his claws against the walls of her wet pussy as she screamed in pleasure. His cock twitched again as she screamed out his name, begging him for more. He could feel the animal inside him, roaring with the need to simply take her. He smiled as he resigned to its need and let the animal take over. A Loud, low snarl rumbled from within him as he pulled his fingers from her and placed both of his hands on her hips, sinking his claws in and drawing blood. He forced the head of his cock inside her without hesitation or heed to her safety. She screamed as he slammed into her, dragging his claws down her hips and legs repeatedly, sinking them into the wounds until he was sure he'd hit bone. He felt her grabbing at him, dragging her claws down his back, his sides, his arms, the blood dripping to the floor and pooling beneath them. Biting into her shoulder fiercely, he slammed into her repeatedly, shredding her body beneath him with low, dangerous growls, and all he could think about was how every wound she'd have, every scar that was left on her, would remind others that she was his, and only his. A loud snap echoed in the cave as she screamed with release, his forceful love bite having broken her collar bone.

"Oh, God, Yes!" Her legs pushed against his outer thigh, her toenails cutting him open. His flesh pounded with the bliss of every little open wound on his body, the feel of her blood mixing with his as he thrust himself inside her to the hilt each and every time. She was screaming his name, and his head swam with happiness. He felt it rising in him, building up until he was ready. Switching shoulders, he bit down on her untouched one, locking her down as his cock tightened, and the barb, that was common in feline bits, extended and sank into her with a fan of razor sharp needles just below the hood of his cock. He felt his cock twitch with each spurt of seed he shot into her, and each convulse of orgasm she had beneath him. She was screaming his name, clawing at his back and arms and tearing his flesh open. Their blood now covered the floors of the cave, the walls, and each other. He gripped her hips as the last spurt pushed from him and rolled onto his back so that she sat on top of him, bloody, exhausted, and obviously happy. She laid her head down on his chest as a deep purr rippled through her. "We'll have to heal a bit before we can do any of this again." She breathed against him and he smiled, pulling his claws out of her and petting her long, dirty blond curls, one hand resting on the small of her back.

"Who says I'm gonna give you time to heal?" He felt her jump, looked down into her golden eyes as she stared up at him in amazement. He gently brushed the hair that stuck to her face away, the sweat that covered them both making it stick to her, and smiled. "It's only natural, right? To take the one you love the most as often as you can?" She smiled and let out another one of the relaxed, honest giggles he loved so much.

"I love you, Galeon." She snuggled up to his chest and listened to his heart beat beneath her. After the barb sank back, she looked up at him and smiled. "Galeon...Promise me something?" He looked down at her as she drew small, loving little circles on his chest.

"Anything." He said softly, petting her hair gently.

"Promise me that you will never do this with anybody else. Only with me." He blinked down at her as she stared up at him, her eyes wide and shy, unlike he'd ever seen her. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss, a brush of his lips against hers.

"Of course, as long as you promise the same." He whispered to her and he could see her excitement, her joy.

"You're silly. I already promised that a long time ago. Even before this, when you first started after me." She smiled and kissed his chest as his heart skipped a beat with her words. As she settled back down, a low, rumbling purr trembled into him, and relaxed his body. "I love you Galeon." She whispered the words against his skin as he reached up and started playing with her fingers once again. He held her hand, entwining their fingers together as a deep, rolling purr echoed in his chest.

"I love you too, Luxuria." He smiled as he held her hand up and looked at her blood soaked claws. "Does this mean we're mates now?" The question rose out of him childishly, though it was an honest question on his part. His heart sank as she started laughing at him.

"Of course it does." His heart fluttered at her words, the sound of her voice, the drawl he loved so much. "Why does that matter?" He stopped and wondered why the question was brought to his mind and the answer made him stop what he was doing, his eyes wide.

"You'll be snatched away by the Prima." His words felt dark and ominous to him, but she looked at him as though he were insane.

"What?" Her voice was slightly shrill, not on purpose, but out of confusion.

"Currently..." He paused, looking for the words to say. When he couldn't find any, he just said the blunt truth. "I'm the next in line until the Alpha and Prima have a child. If they don't before Alpha Drigger decides he's retiring, then the position of Alpha is mine. Whoever my mate is will take the position as Prima in that instance." He hesitated, but eventually looked down at her and cringed at the shocked expression on her face. "They didn't tell anybody because Alpha Drigger wasn't sure how people would take it. He said it might make people think that he had no intention of having kids and all this other...stuff that I didn't really pay much attention to cause it was his own personal problems." For a moment she simply sat staring at him in silence as her brain wrapped around the information. Finally, she smiled and started laughing at him, laying her head back on his chest.

"Then we'll just have to make sure that the Alpha and Prima always want to be together, so that we're always together." She pulled his hand closer to her and pressed her lips against the untouched flesh. With her pointer finger, she slowly carved a heart onto the back of his hand while he simply watched. "There...so that I'll always know that you're mine." She kissed the wound and he smiled, pulling her hand over to him. He gave her a matching wound deep enough to scar, and mimicked her action of kissing it.

"So that I'll know that you'll always be mine." She sat up and he followed her. Cupping her cheek softly, he ran his thumb over her lips and she smiled. He pressed their lips together in fiery passion, pushing his tongue into her mouth and wrapping it around hers. They laid back down and stared out of the cave as night slipped away and the sun rose to the sixth day of their special week.


	7. Chapter 6: The Flowers Of Youth

"I can't stop thinking about you." Her heart stopped. She swore it. Her face flushed, the familiar heat rushing into her as her body trembled. Her eyes wide, her breathing harsh, the blond stared at him for a moment. Across from her, standing only a bit taller than herself, was a young man, his black hair to his shoulders, his storm gray eyes staring at her, waiting. The fear overwhelming her, the girl bit her bottom lip, frozen in shock and fear. With a shrill scream, the girl turned and ran, her eyes searching through the crowd for the first sign of safety she could find. Slamming into somebody, she was pushed to the ground, her body shaking in shock.  
>"I'm so sorry! She's just a little freaked out right now." Before she could even look up, a pair of expensive heels stood in front of her, defended her. The voice that had spoken was soft, beautiful, but dangerous. It was music, like a bird's, but it sent a chill of pure terror rolling through her. Gaia allowed her eyes to rove up the floor length dress that only let a bit of the heels peek out. It was red, a deep but crisp apple red, and it hugged the body in a sensuous manner, showing each contour of the woman before her. Long red locks streamed down her back, fading to a soft blond at the tips, the colors making Gaia think of fire. It took the younger bit a moment to realize who this woman was, and the implications of her appearance. She was fire embodied, the beauty and grace that all flames held in a human shape. This was Captain Dranzer, her brothers Captain, her own Captain. Everyone's captain. The woman slowly turned and looked back at her, leaning heavily on one hip, her arms crossed in front of her. Gaia's heart sank under Dranzer's deep blue gaze, the stern questioning that her look cast. "Gaia." It was her name, she thought, all she had to do was respond. To thank her captain for generously protecting her when she didn't have to. They were words, words weren't hard. So she thought. Her heart pounding in her chest, she watched as her image of Dranzer grew blurry, tears welling up in her eyes. Wailing, the blond stood and ran again, this time in a different direction, perfectly aware of her Captain's stunned face, and her heeled foot steps following close behind. "Gaia!" The silken voice called out to her, a plea for her to stop, but she didn't. She kept running, though she couldn't remember why. His words echoed in Gaia's mind, bouncing off her skull repeatedly. She was hardly aware of her foot striking the rock, or of herself flying through the air. She did however feel the body she landed against. Short, thin, with an hour glass figure that could lead any woman to kill. This body had it all, the chest, the thighs, and no waist what so ever. Opening her eyes, she was face to face with the large, catty eyes of the Tigers mate. Galux was an exceptional woman, standing at a decent 5'3", she had the body every woman wanted. Her almond shaped, bright green eyes stared down at Gaia, slight shock filling them, a soft pink blush gracing her cheeks.<br>"Ummm...Gaia..." The words were slowly said, held on to, as her eyes searched around her for something else to focus on. With a few blank flutters of her deep red eyes, Gaia looked down at her hand, realizing she felt something soft a squishy beneath them. In her hand, she gripped the older bits chest, an awkward feeling rising up inside her as her face flushed as well. Letting the other woman go, Gaia stood and held out her hand for the woman. She heard the heels behind her as Galux took her hand and she pulled her to her feet. Standing just slightly taller than herself, Galux was adorable, her long, straight red and black hair falling well past her shoulders, just as Dranzer's, though Galux had hers tied up in a pony tail. Once the other woman was stable, Gaia changed her direction and began to run again. "Gaia Dragoon!" Galuxs voice melded with Dranzer's, and the sound of the two chasing after her became evident as her mind wandered once more. Repeating his words still. She lost track of how long she'd been running when she finally stopped, out of breath. She leaned down, bracing herself against her knees and gasping for air. Looking up, she froze as she spotted him, he was staring at her questioningly, walking towards her. Breathing in deeply, she turned around, but stopped at the sight of Dranzer and Galux, who were almost on her tail. Her eyes wide, she turned between the two sides and ran straight, the three of them meeting where she'd once been. "Gaia, stop!" It was Dranzer, and she was using her Captain voice, the demanding, loud, call of attention that Gaia couldn't help but follow. Stopping, Gaia turned around and faced them, all staring at her with worried looks. Her eyes found him instantly, the rest of the world fading away. At just the sight of him, she could feel her chest tighten, her heart pounding in her chest.  
>"No!" She shrieked the words, grabbing her arms and hugging herself as she turned and ran. She'd hurt him, she knew it, she had seen it in his deep, forest green eyes. Rolix, the bit she'd fallen for long ago. Running blind, Gaia skidded around the Keeps corner, straight into the rose garden. She weaved through the maze of rose bushes, slowly running out of breath and strength. Stopping for a rest, she looked around the garden, but saw no one. Large statues were scattered about the lush garden, awkwardly Greek in their making, each one portraying a different god or goddess. Her name was called from behind her, several feet away and out of her sight, but close enough to release the pang of fear in her. The image of Dranzer, Galux and Rolix all running after her made her heart stop in terror. Continuing to stare in the direction of the voices, Gaia backed up slowly. Her body stiffened as her foot landed on something soft against the grass and a loud, sharp tearing sound echoed in the garden. Her body beginning to shake, she slowly turned around to face what she'd stepped on. Instead of looking at the dress, however, her eyes found the beautiful woman inside it, sheer terror pounding through her. It was Luxuria, the prettiest and most deadly mountain lion Gaia had ever met. It was common knowledge that she was Galeon's mate, Galux's Prima in training. Her beautiful face was as pale as a ghost, her slanted golden eyes wide in shock. Slowly licking her upper lip, the woman turned stiffly and looked at the back of her dress, biting down on her bottom lip with a muffled whimper. Gaia could see the wheels in Luxuria's brain turning, comprehending what had happened and deciding on the best course of action to take to fix the problem. Gaia watched as the other woman calmly stripped the dress from herself and set it on a near by statue, then turned to her slowly, dangerously. "I'm so sorry!" Luxuria was now clad in nothing but her underwear, the tight black corset she wore below her dresses, her black stockings, and the expensive 5 inch heels that went with the dress. With a forced smile, the lion slipped her feet from her shoes, and Gaia's heart sank as the sounds of her pursuers close proximity.<br>"Gaia!" It was Rolix. He was calling her name while running after her, and she couldn't help but repeat the actions she'd been doing all day. _'Oh god! He hates me! And now I'm really in deep shit!'_ Turning, she ran in the opposite direction of the group, hearing the low roar of anger and frustration from the Southern Bell.  
>"I'm gonna die!" She screamed, clenching her eyes shut and running even faster than before, ducking into the forestry. Weaving through the trees, she listened as the voices faded behind her. She was losing them. She didn't slow down, she didn't stop, she simply ran blind. Finally stopping, the voices having completely disappeared, she leaned her body against a tree, gasping for what little air she could take in, trying to focus on the burning sensation in her throat and chest than anything else. Taking a few steps forward, determined to get away from them even further, something below her feet gave out, and she felt her body sink into the ground. After a moment, Gaia opened her eyes as she slid down the slicked natural slide and her backside slammed into the ground at the bottom of the natural slide.<br>"Damn, where am I?" After a moment, to let the pain subside, she stood and ran her fingers through her long, straight, blond hair. Feeling around in the darkness, she placed her hand against a damp stone wall. Pressing her body against the wall, she slowly walked along, wandering in the dark until she saw a light before her. Continuing to walk slowly, she stumbled towards the light, her mind still focusing on Rolix's words to her from this morning. Finally, she reached the light and found it to be day light, filtering in through a hole in the roof of the cavern. Her eyes were enraptured by the large, glittering lake, however, and the waterfall pouring into it.  
>"Gaia?" The voice was soft, musical, and it made her jump and turn to look. Standing in front of her, sopping wet, her thick curls straightened, was Addiana, a turtle female who had the innate talent, everyone said, to be the confidant for anyone and everyone. Her body was soaked, the small, pink string bikini barely covering her large chest and equally large behind. "Gaia Dragoon, what are you doing down here?" The question was said with an edge of concern, and an edge of shock. Gaia noticed the tears welling in her eyes and looked for an escape route, some way to run away from talking about it. Turning quickly she decided going back to the slide was best. Before she could make a step, she felt the slender, but strong, arms of the much older woman wrap around her. "Calm down." Struggling against her, Gaia attempted to focus on the sound of her blood pounding in her ears. "Calm down." Addiana repeated her words, her voice soft, a lullaby that calmed Gaia to her deepest, making her fall to her knees. "You don't have to tell me what happened, Gaia, but I'll tell you this now. That waterfall?" She pointed towards the falls on the other side of the cavern, its waters crashing into the lake slowly. "It makes this entire cavern slippery. I made the mistake of running in here before, and I got caught, but if you run from the only person in this room, you'll fall." Gaia's breath caught in her chest, Addiana's words sounding more like a metaphor than they should have.<br>"What?" The young woman looked back at the beautiful aquatic, tears beginning to stream down her face. She watched as Addiana closed her eyes and knelt down to her height.  
>"Did you know that this is where me and Draciel first admitted that we loved each other?" Sucking her lips into her mouth, Gaia shook her head vigorously, her eyes wide. "It is! I was terrified to tell him." She cast Gaia a soft smile as she shifted and sat down on her butt, pulling her knees to her chest. "We'd been flirting for so long, I thought that he was just messing with me. I kept telling myself, "oh, god! He's just playing with me!" but..." She paused, smiling at her memories. "In my foolish attempt to run away from him, we ended up here. But I still tried to run of course." Gaia felt her body relax at the story, caught herself staring intently at the other woman. "I slipped...I think...twice, but he caught me both times. Before I knew what was going on, he told me that he loved me." Gaia jumped to her feet, staring at the other.<br>"He just just came out and said it?" Her voice was shrill, and she jumped as it echoed in the cavern, bouncing against the walls. Addiana waited until the echoed faded away to respond.  
>"No, not at first. Actually he made me feel like a total idiot. He told me that it should have been obvious, that he'd been practically screaming it at me for years and I'd just never seen it." Gaia slowly shrank back to her knees, staring at the beautiful woman in front of her. Out of all of the woman she'd seen today, Addiana was the second oldest, only about a thousand years younger than Dranzer, but she was certainly the wisest about love. When Gaia thought about it, she could analyze each woman's status from a far. Galux had always had Drigger, so their love was natural, she couldn't imagine Galux without the large Tiger male. Dranzer herself had just recently found love, and everyone could see it, though she refused to admit it out loud or tell anybody who it was. Luxuria had Galeon, but their love wasn't something Gaia felt she wanted, since they always seemed to be injured, as though they had constant problems and fought a lot. However, Addiana and Draciel were obvious, they were sweet, the type of love you only saw in fairy tales. He would hold her, without a care of who saw, and kiss her gently. He made her laugh, she made him smile. He'd give her gifts, and she'd accept them, and she'd help him with every bit of the Alpha work with the aquatics.<br>"It must be so nice, to have such a happy relationship. I bet you two have never fought a day in your Mating." Gaia felt tired, broken. The light hearted, honest laughter next to her drew her eyes back to Addiana.  
>"Oh, I wish! We have at least one fight a day about something completely stupid! He didn't do this, I should've done that! I love him, but sometimes he says some things I just don't quite understand." Addiana was happy, though her words made Gaias mind draw a blank on a response. "It's those times when he says things I don't understand that cause us to really fight. He expects me to know exactly what he's saying all the time, but I'm not psychic. Like the other day, when he told me that he's always thinking about me!" Gaia froze, her eyes glued to the other. "At first, I thought, "how sweet," but then I started reading into it too much and worrying about nothing. I started thinking that he was only thinking about the bad things instead of the good, and that he was bored with me. That he wasn't satisfied with me any longer, and I got so worried, I couldn't even face him." Gaia got on all fours, pushing herself against the older woman.<br>"What happened? What did you do? What did HE do?" Addiana laughed harder at that.  
>"Actually, he cornered me in a room after I'd spent all day running from him. When he finally forced me to tell him why I'd ran, he started laughing at me. He told me that, in his eyes, I had no bad traits, only things he didn't like all of the time. I believe he compared it to chocolate." Gaia stopped and sat back on her feet, a confused look on her face. "You know, because you love chocolate, but if you eat too much of it, you'll get sick of it and you won't want to eat it for awhile. But it takes a lot of chocolate for you to stop eating it completely. And some times, you don't want chocolate, but others you want vanilla, or fruit." Gaia felt the smile crease the edges of her lips and she started to laugh. The analogy was strange, awkward, but in some weird way, it worked, and it cleared her mind of any doubts she'd had. Standing, Gaia looked around the cavern.<br>"How do I get out of here?" She asked light heartedly. Addiana smiled and pointed towards a wall off to the side.  
>"There's a natural staircase over there. It's not as slippery, but don't run, it's still dangerous." Gaia nodded and went straight for the staircase, waving at Addiana before she left. Stopping a few steps up, she turned and went back to thank the other woman, only to freeze in the doorway, hidden behind the wall. She smiled at the sight of Addiana knelt at the edge of the lake, her lips pressed against the large, purple haired man's. Draciel had been there the entire time, hiding in the water, because she had interrupted something special. She watched for a moment as the aquatic Alpha ran his fingers through his mates hair, his other hand holding hers. With a smile, the teen bit turned and left the cavern, whispering a small thank you as she went. Stepping out of the small cave that the stair case had stopped inside, she breathed in the air of the crisp mid-day.<br>"Gaia!" Rolix's voice hit her ears and she smiled, turning in the direction it came from, watching as he ran up to her, panting. He leaned on his knees for a moment, attempting to catch his breath as sweat dripped from his skin. He'd been wandering around searching for her, chasing after her, and she smiled. Finally catching his wind, he wiped the sweat from his face and stood straight. "Why did you run? Where have you been? You had me worried sick!" Her smiled deepened as her heart fluttered and she thought of Addiana's story. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes and releasing her fears, her doubts.  
>"I like you." She said the words she'd been thinking for years out loud against his lips as she pulled away. She could feel the flush on her cheeks, knew she had to have been beet red by now. "I really like you, but I'm not psychic. I don't know what you think of me, and what you said earlier really scared me. I ran away because I thought that you had been thinking about all of my bad traits. However, while I ran, someone told me something that they had been told, and it helped a lot. She said that we don't have any bad traits, just certain traits we don't like about each other all of the time. That people are like chocolate, you can love chocolate a lot, but sometimes you just don't feel like having chocolate." She smiled at him and gave a slight shrug. "You can like me, or hate me, but it won't change how I feel about you." Her heart fluttered in her chest, her blood pounding in her ears. She'd said it, not just in her mind, but out loud, to him. She closed her eyes, ready for whatever he said or did. Ready for him to tell her he didn't feel that way about her, or to turn and walk away. Instead, she jumped as her body pulsed, heating with the thick blush that over came her as she felt his lips press against hers once more, as he kissed her. She felt his hands lightly touch her arms, searching for some sort of stability just as she had always done. As he pulled back, he wrapped his arms around her. Breathing in his scent, she smiled and grabbed at his shirt, holding him close.<br>"You ran away before I could finish." His voice rumbled into her, a low growl of slight irritation that was common in dragons such as themselves. "I like you, Gaia...a lot. I always have." Her heart almost stopped again, a shiver rolling through her as she smiled and hugged him tightly. She peered over his shoulder into the forestry and smiled at the sight of the three women she'd stumbled across, into, and over on her adventure to this point. Dranzer sighed obviously and shook her head, a smile gracing her lips, Galux had been smiling and was sitting in a tree kicking her legs back and forth happily. Luxuria was beneath Galux, leaning against the tree's trunk, peering at her seriously, still obviously sore about her dress, but unwilling to interrupt the two. Galux jumped down at a wave of Dranzer's hand and the three women turned away and disappeared into the darkness of the trees. Rolix pulled back and looked down at Gaia curiously. "What's wrong?" He cocked his head a bit and Gaia smiled, giggling softly.  
>"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: A Primal Thing

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 18+! READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

* * *

><p>Deep brown eyes stared up at a cloudless sky, glazed with the thoughts of years past. <em>'If you could just accept me, I'd be the happiest.'<em> With a sigh, the young man ran a hand down his face, a light pink blush blanketing his cheeks. His long, bright red hair had been pulled back into a braid before hand, but now it was free, the wind playing with it lightly.

"So this is where ya' been?" The Scottish accent was unmistakable, as the young red head put a hand on his chest to steady the beating of his heart. Sitting up, he looked back at his unwanted guest with a droll stare. The blond wasn't much taller, but towered over him in his seated position. "Come on, Uni, Griff's lookin' fer ya'." His heart skipped a beat at the mention of Griffolyon, the one he'd already been thinking of before his nuisance came. With a groan of frustration, Unicolyon fell backwards onto his back and stared at the empty sky once more. "What the hell's wrong with you?" The blond leaned over him, his deep red gaze seeming to stare right through Unicolyon.

"Nothing." Rolling onto his side in an attempt to avoid the knowing eyes of his friend, he stared off into the tree line, past the field of sweet scattered Chinese peonies. The presence of the amphibious other didn't leave as he'd wished, but instead sat down beside him on the other side. The silence stung for long moments as both hesitated to speak of the matter.

"What happened?" The sudden Scottish lilt that hit his ears was rough, but soft. The sound of a warrior at his wits end. "I know somethin' happened, so don try to deny it." Unicolyon looked over at his friend. Salamalyon had always been just slightly wiser than his years, and since they were both ancients, that was fairly wise.

"A while ago...Griff asked me something..."He paused, biting his lip as he drew his eyes back to the sky. "I just can't forget what he said." The French accent he couldn't help but release made his words seem more poetic and romantic than he'd originally planned, but he shrugged it off in favor of looking to his friend. Salamalyon was staring up at the sky as well, a smile on his face. His features were softer than Unicolyon was used to, and his mind being far off gave him the chance to read into every little quirk of the amphibian's body. His rough, spiky hair practically stood by itself, but its harshness was a decent contrast to Salamalyon's feather soft skin. He was different from Unicolyon, he was younger, rougher, he lacked something that Unicolyon could only describe as romance.

"Did ya know? Amphilyon claimed me?" Shock overwhelmed him as he stared at the younger bit. The scott had always seemed a tad bit closer to Amphilyon than the rest of them were, running off with him alone and coming back hours later, unwilling to tell anybody what they did.  
>"By claimed...you mean...you and he..."Salamalyon looked over at him and smiled softly, an action that Unicolyon knew he would never get used to. "When?" The red head shrilled, and the blond laughed.<p>

"A while ago, actually." He rolled onto his side and poked Unicolyon's nose lightly. "Ya' two never realized it, seriously, for a long time I thought ya' two were completely blind and hadn't told us." He paused momentarily and then smiled. "So...what'd he say to ya'?" He could feel his face grow hot as he bit his lip hesitantly.

"He asked me...to accept him. I don't know quite what he meant but...It made me really happy and really scared at the same time. That was about...four hundred years ago." He watched as Salamalyon cringed at the time span and flashed him a pained look.

"Four hundred years is a long time to wait on something like love." A shiver ran down Unicolyon's spine at the word. It made his heart pound, his body tense. Sitting up, his eyes searched the field for something to focus on besides the Scotsman beside him. "I mean...ya' could ask him about it...if it's real...who knows, he might've waited on ya'." The red head flashed a pleading look to his friend, begging him for more advice, something to cling to the next time he was alone with the bit in question. "Look...I say go for it. I'm happy, and I want ya' ta be happy as well." Standing slowly, Unicolyon made his way to one of the small peony trees that were scattered through the field. Running his finger over the numerous petals, he stared at the flower. The tips of each petal was a solid, perfect white, but the further in it went, it darkened to a bright, hot pink. Turning around, he smiled back at the scott.

"I'm okay now. Thank you, Salamalyon." He watched as worry flashed over his friends face before he stood and walked over to him. He didn't say another word, simply gave him a quick hug and turned to leave. Putting his hand up to say good bye, Unicolyon watched the blond as he left the field and disappeared amidst the shadows of the trees. With a sigh, he turned and looked out at the Peony trees. A smile creased his lips, a softening of his heart at the plants. They were like his children, and he'd planted them long ago, not on his own, but with Griffolyon. There were three different colors, the soft pink, like the one in front of him, a deep lustrous red, and a pure, untouched white. Each color had meant something different when he'd planted each tree. He knew that a few of them stood for those who had passed on, his way of commemorating them passed their death. Moving from plant to plant, inspecting each one, he lost track of the time, losing himself in the memories.

"Unicolyon." The voice was deep, soft, with a hint of a German accent, and it made his heart stop. With slight hesitation, the red head turned and looked at the other man. Blood red eyes stared at him from the distance between them, reading him, analyzing him like they always did. A shiver rolled over him at the thought of those eyes watching him. "It's been hours since we sent Salamalyon out here to get you. When he didn't come back with you, he said you'd come soon, but that was almost four hours ago." His voice was serious, but the worry was thick and it made Unicolyon's heart pound. He felt like his heart was a bird that was almost free of its cage. Shrinking under the blood red gaze, the red head turned and focused on the plants once again.

"I didn't feel like going back with him. I wanted to stay here, so I did." He could hear his own accent, the French that made him sound even more snobbish than he ever intended to be. He knew how to hold his head, he knew how to sound commanding, to rule. He'd done so before, and still did to this day. He'd never bowed his head to any other than the man standing here now, he'd never knelt down, never compromised. "I wanted to remember." He mumbled, petting one of the lovely pink flowers softly. Once again, his mind wandered, though just for a second, it had left to think of other things, the Bit that this particular tree stood for, and when it came back, he felt the heat against his back. Relaxing, he leaned back just a bit, his back resting against the hard, perfectly toned chest that made him burn. He could feel his face flush, and felt it deepen as a strong, hard arm reached up around him and gracefully pet the flower.

"He was a good bit. A warrior deserving of remembrance." His heart ached at the words, the memories of a friend who'd been lost long ago. Closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, he pushed back the feelings of despair that rose inside of him. Breathing in again, his heart skipped a beat at the soft, sweet scent of Lilacs mixed with the peonies. He knew where the scent came from, and knew how completely addicted to it he was. It was soft, graceful, and he'd gotten used to it over the years, gotten used to peering into a room filed with purple lilacs to wake a man who surrounded himself in the flowers. Always purple lilacs, though Unicolyon himself preferred white ones, if he had to deal with lilacs at all. He could feel the heat searing him now, and instinctively slid away from the other man, walking over to another tree and pretending to do something, even though he was simply playing with the leaves. No amount of concentration could still his heart as it fluttered around in his chest. There was a still silence that seemed to cut into his gut, making him nauseated. "It's been a while since the two of us have actually been alone together." The words took him by surprise and he whirled around, trying to run. Instead of making the break he'd hoped for, he ended up against Griffolyon's chest, his hands pressed against the hardened muscles that he could feel through the light, baby blue t-shirt he wore. Heat had been building in his body, centered in his lower half. His jeans had suddenly become unbearable with the pressure and the feel of their material against his much too hard cock. Slowly looking up, he stared into the blood red eyes that always seemed to look at him with nothing but affection. "Why are you running from me? What have I done?" He paused as pain flashed in his eyes and Unicolyon's heart sank to its lowest. "Do you hate me that much?" His eyes widened, he felt them, and he knew that his look was one of sheer shock.

"No! No...How could I ever hate you, Griff...After all these years spent together, you think I wouldn't have run away if I hated you? Simply put up with you?" He could feel it, the confession he'd held in for much too long rising in the back of his throat, and he was powerless to stop it. "You honestly think that I'm strong enough to continue to wake someone I hate up every morning? To make him breakfast and to spend so much time with him? You think I'd still be here if I hated you? Be standing by your side as I always have, and always will? I think that's probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" His voice went shrill, echoing in the field as they stood alone. "I've been with you for the past...god knows how many years, and you have the guts to say that I hate you! Just hearing that pisses me off to no end! It's the furthest thing from the truth, unless you think I've acted that way for the passed four hundred years! Or did you stop paying attention to me after that? Did you give up? Get tired of waiting for me?" The words were screamed, but before he could say more, his voice broke, choked by the tears that were now streaming down his face. He could see the shock on Griffolyon's face, the worry as he turned away and stalked over to another Peony tree. "Our entire lives we've been together, and yet you still don't know a thing about how I feel." He'd calmed his voice, but not his nerves, not his heart. His body was pounding with the beating of his heart, the heat that rose in him from his primal need was scorching holes in his soul. For long, agonizing moments, there was just silence, neither of them moved, neither said a thing. The stillness was cut into by the soft brush of wind that wrapped itself around the two as they stood more quiet than the trees surrounding them. Unicolyon could still feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, dripping from his chin and to the ground, and he was powerless to stop them. Drawing in a slow, silent breath, he prepared himself to walk away, to leave and never look back. Steeled himself for what was possibly an impossible task. The light brush of his hair being petted tingled through his body and he instinctively relaxed.

"It's a primal thing to worry about whether or not the one you love the most...loves you back." The whisper was softly spoken in his ear, a sweet, loving sound tinged with the pain he had seen in Griffolyon's eyes as he'd yelled. "I'm sorry." Unicolyon closed his eyes, embracing the gentle nuzzle against his cheek, the soft kiss against his neck that made his heart skip a beat and his cock twitch with need. "I love you, Meine Liebe." The nickname sent shivers down his spine, an endearment that he had heard Griffolyon call him numerous times and had never learned the meaning of. Another kiss, as soft as air, a breath against his neck as the strong arms enfolded him in the warm embrace.

"What does that mean, anyways?" His voice was weak, a breathless sound from within his chest that didn't seem like him, but felt more right than anything else ever had. Griffolyon nuzzled close to him again, kissing the nape of his neck with small flames of passion and love.

"It means, "my love." I'd have thought you would have learned that by now." His heart skipped another beat, fluttering in his chest with the knowledge. For as long as Unicolyon could remember, that had been Griffolyon's nickname for him, and name he called him even in front of everyone else, unafraid, confident. It was certainly a term of endearment, and not one he would have ever let anyone else get away with. He could feel the large hands as they held on to him, their heat penetrating his skin and sinking into his bones with a heat he couldn't place. He didn't want to lose it, this blissful heat that pushed back the chill he'd felt for years. Biting his lip, he placed his hand on Griffolyon's, breathing deeply the soft scent of lilacs. Slowly, carefully, he turned in the embrace, facing the taller man, taking in the expression of love, and slight fear. The fear he'd be pushed away again. A sense of peace rushed through Unicolyon as he leaned up on his tiptoes and pressed their lips together. The touch was soft, almost non-existent, but it sent a wave of heat and need rolling through him. He wrapped his arms around Griffolyon's neck as he deepened the kiss, the other man melting into the embrace, the feel. The subtle sweetness of honey filled his senses as Griffolyon swiped his tongue across his own. He couldn't resist the urge as he drew the tongue in and sucked on it greedily, pushing as body as close as he could get. He felt Griffolyon's hand roaming his body, grabbing at him, pushing underneath his shirt. A rough, calloused finger ran lovingly down his spine, the action drawing out a strangled moan from his chest. He buried his hands in the thick strands of Griffolyon's hair, tugging gently, his body aching for more. Pulling back from the kiss, they both gasped for air, holding tightly to one another. Unicolyon looked up into the blood red eyes he simply couldn't get over.

"I love you." He breathed, his face growing hot with admission. "I always have, I was just too much of a coward to say it." He saw the shock, then the excitement, the love, the warmth, as Griffolyon leaned his forehead against his own. "When you told me how you felt I got scared. Scared of disappointing you, of being happy, and keeping that happiness. I was terrified that you'd simply grow bored with me and leave, and scared that I'd be alone for the rest of my life afterward and..." He stopped for air, his eyes drawing away from the others in embarrassment. His body was lifted off the ground, held closely as Griffolyon began to walk through the Peony trees. "Hey! What are you-" He clung to the other man as he looked behind him and noticed where they were headed. The thickest part of the Peonies. It was a spot he often hid in when he didn't want to be found, because he'd planted them so close to each other that nobody could see beyond them if you sat in the center. Even from the air, they would be covered. His heart started to pound as his heat rose, his desire to simply be held by this man. Gently putting him down amid the trees, Griffolyon knelt down and looked behind them. Peering out through the leaves, Unicolyon froze at the sight of Salamalyon walking through the Peony trees curiously. Pursing his lips and cursing the other male, he crouched lower to the ground, praying they weren't found, though he didn't know why they were hiding from such a close friend at all. An intense heat came over him from behind as Griffolyon laid on top of him, but held his weight up so he wouldn't hurt him. His breath caught at the closeness, at the feel of Griffolyon's rock hard body over him, and the feel of the iron hard length of his cock that was now pressed against Unicolyon's back side. He tore his focus away from the desire to simply touch the man, to lick him all over as Salamalyon called out their names and searched the field for them. "Go away, dumb ass." He whispered through clenched teeth as the amphibian continued his search. After a few more excruciating moments, he finally turned and left the field, ducking into the cover of the trees on the opposite side and sliding back towards the Keep. With a sigh of relief, Unicolyon relaxed his body, pressing his forehead against the ground. A soft kiss feathered over his neck once again, a gentle sign of love just before Griffolyon began to push up, to leave him. He could already feel the cold seeping into his body, a bone chilling loneliness that made his heart ache. A whimper slid passed his lips at the thought of the chill that had haunted him for so long, ever since the first time Griffolyon had held him close. The other man stopped, hovering over him, and he could feel his gaze watching him intently.

"What's wrong?" The deep growl, a rumble of hinted German, that had him stiffening and wanting to shift as the pain sank in from the rasp of his jeans. Slowly, he rolled over between the mans arms, which he'd placed on either side of his head to stabilize him. Staring up into his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Griffolyon's neck and pulled him back down, pressing their lips together in a passionate, heated kiss. He wanted him as he'd never wanted anything else in his life, and it was killing him inside. Licking at Griffolyon's lips, his tongue rolling over the curves as he reveled in the sweet taste of honey that lingered there. Wrapping his legs around the other mans muscular waist, he pressed their bodies together, begging for a touch, a taste of the man he'd been loving secretly for years. He wanted that needy ache to ease, and to keep a hold of the warmth he'd longed for, for so long. A low, animalistic growl rumbled through Griffolyon as their kiss deepened, their tongues dancing, Unicolyon's hands running down his chest and tugging gently at the waist of his jeans. He felt the button slide through, pulled the zipper down slowly, until he reached the bottom. He felt it then, as it fell into his palm, though he had no chance of wrapping his hand around it completely. The girth itself was enough to make his face flush, but the length was enough to make him nervous. Another low growl trembled through him as he blinked a few times and realized what he was doing. He'd been running his hand over the thick flesh, his fingers exploring each little curve, every vein and muscle that pulsed with Griffolyon's desire. The other man had broken the kiss, leaned his head against his shoulder in an attempt to stabilize himself further, but he could feel him swaying back and forth, pushing into his hand, an instinct for any male. Licking his lips, he gently ran his hand up the heated length, rolling the pad of his finger across the tip, slicked with pre-cum. Another growl, the sound making Unicolyon's cock twitch as his head swirled with need. The sound was enough to make him cum, and it was almost enough to make him wish he could make it as well. It was such an old way of speaking, one that only told him one thing, to continue. That he was wanted in the same way that he wanted. His heart fluttered as he felt himself growing bold. Having the opening to it, he leaned up and nipped at Griffolyon's neck, the other mans cock twitching in his hand as another low growl of warning thundered into him. With a devilish smile, he repeated the action, nipping the flesh and reveling in the taste of pure male heat. Unicolyon jumped as his hips were grabbed, as his body was lifted from the ground and pulled closer to the heat. His hand was pushed away as he was flipped, forced to his stomach beneath the sheer power of Griffolyon. Bracing himself on his elbows, he felt the large hands smooth around his waist underneath his shirt, popping the button of his jeans and unzipping them in a sensual, but quick way. A gasp of pure bliss escaped him as the heat wrapped around his rock hard cock, large, calloused fingers rolling over the sensitive flesh. He felt the rough silk of Griffolyon's tongue lap over the soft spot in between his shoulder and his neck. His jeans were yanked down his legs, an impatience that made him groan. A moment before anything more happened, Griffolyon froze, his body stiffening as though he were shocked.

"What's wrong?" Unicolyon could feel the other mans heat against him, rushing through him. He could feel Griffolyon's swollen cock pressed against his entrance, ready, but nothing more. "Griffolyon?" He looked over his shoulder at him as he buried his face in between Unicolyon's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I just..." His voice cracked slightly, as though he were about to cry. Confusion swept over Unicolyon a moment before he realized what had happened. Shifting a bit, he laid his hand on top of the hand Griffolyon was using to hold himself up.

"I want this." He said softly, confidently. "I was scared before, but now...I want this." He kept his voice soft, without fear, and filled with the love he felt. He didn't know what was going to happen, and he was slightly afraid of not knowing, but he felt confident in himself, and what they were doing. "If it was anyone else, they wouldn't have even gotten this far, and you know that." He reached his hand back, entangling his fingers in the thick locks of his lovers hair. "I love you." He spoke the words so quietly, he doubted Griffolyon had heard him, until the other man licked his neck gently. The brush of his tongue against Unicolyon's skin sent a shiver of pleasure rolling up his spine. A moment later, he felt the pressure of the head pressing against his entrance. The slick pre-cum relaxed the puckered opening, a product of the griffin genetics, as he gently began to press inside. A wave of pain rolled over Unicolyon from the virgin opening. Determined, he bit his lip and lowered his head, squeezing Griffolyon's hand subconsciously. His lover stopped, frozen with, what Unicolyon knew, was a fear that he was hurting him. Taking a deep breath, he reassuringly rubbed his thumb over Griffolyon's, a physical action engrained in them from years passed. The pain melded into a pleasure that took his breath away within seconds as Griffolyon worked himself inside with short thrusts and the change was enough to make him cum. He could feel the pressure building inside him, he was ready to burst and with each thrust holding it back became harder. He felt Griffolyon's heat against him as he buried his cock in to the hilt and held it there for a few moments, catching his breath and reveling in the feel. Pressure, an unbearable pressure that built up until Unicolyon whimpered, begged for the other man to move.

"Don't hold back." Griffolyon's voice whispered to him, his breath sizzling against the nape of his neck. "Nobody's here, nobody will know but us." Unicolyon sucked his breath in a moment before the other pulled back, sending a rush of fear and anticipation racing through him. A moment later, Griffolyon thrust inside him, the pleasure-pain slamming into the deepest part of his bones as he let go, calling out in pleasure as his cock twitched with his release. Trembling from the force, he felt the heat rush to his face, his embarrassment rising with each jerk of his member. He couldn't force back the moans that rose deep in his throat, couldn't hold them back as Griffolyon made love to him. His body burned as he felt the sharp scraping of Griffolyon's canines against his nape, his lover dragging them lightly across the sensitive flesh before lapping at it. A low, needy growl rumbled into him, the low vibration making him shiver as his body built up for another release. He had never heard something so sexy before, and never had he heard it come from the man over him.

Ever since they'd met, Griffolyon had been the quiet type, he hardly ever yelled, hardly ever had to, and when he did it was typically at Salamalyon. Even back then, thousands of years ago, before mankind had influenced their world, they had been together, and he had never heard a more enticing sound from the bit. A low groan escaped his lips as he felt Griffolyon's other hand roll over his stomach. It seared his skin as it slid lower, until its heat wrapped around his hardened cock, a pleasure-pain so unbearable washing over him at the feel of being touched so soon after cumming. He called out with the blissful agony of it, his fingers digging into the dirt as he searched for something to ground himself. Unicolyon's mind was flying with the immeasurable pleasure that pounded into him with every thrust. Shock rocked his body as the hand wrapped around his cock began to stroke it, sending tendrils of pleasure lapping at every tiny point on his body until he was screaming out with another release, his eyes tearing up for reasons he didn't know. The breath against his neck made him moan as he rocked against Griffolyon, pushing back and rising higher than ever before. Another low, rumbling sound rolled into him, but this one was new, comforting, a gentle sound, primal but loving. It was nothing like the growls he'd been hearing, it was softer, lower, and it made him smile, despite everything. Just as soon as it had appeared, it stopped as a growl broke into it, then the sharp pleasure-pain of Griffolyon sinking his canines into the nape of Unicolyon's neck, holding him still as he met his release. He rocked into Unicolyon as his cock twitched with each spurt of seed that shot inside him. Each touch was fire against Unicolyon's skin as Griffolyon's cock tensed and relaxed inside of him. At the same moment, he'd found his third release, his cum splashed on the ground beneath him as he fought to hold himself up, his body shaking. "I love you." He panted the words as Griffolyon slowly, carefully, pulled his fangs from him and began to lap at the wound with the utmost of love and care. The injury hadn't been expected at its location, since he'd always been told that it would've been the soft of his shoulder, and he knew that it wouldn't just scar, but bleed for a while. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to bleed.

"I love you, Meine Liebe." Griffolyon breathed the words, panting as he licked the blood from the wound gently, his roughened tongue numbing the area as it dragged over his flesh. After a while, Unicolyon got used to the feeling of them being entwined as they were, relaxing almost completely, a second before Griffolyon began to pull out. The action was so unexpected that his body tensed up, a small whimper slipping past his weak control. Griffolyon flinched at the feel with a shocked snarl. "Liebe, relax." That commanding tone, the hint of German that eased Unicolyon's fears. Hesitantly, he relaxed and Griffolyon pulled out completely, both of their bodies relaxing completely. Before Unicolyon could fall to the ground, his body weak from their love making, he was wrapped up in the strong embrace he loved so much. Griffolyon rolled over, dragging Unicolyon with him and laying him on his broad chest. Heat poured into Unicolyon and he smiled, snuggling close to his lovers chest and closing his eyes. After a few moments of silence, as a soft breeze rustled the leaves around them, he heard the soft, low sound again, the same he'd heard before. It wasn't dangerous, but the sound had his eyes opening and searching for the source. He couldn't remember where he'd heard the sound before today, though he knew for sure he had. After a few moments, he sat still and felt the vibrations, looking up, he noted Griffolyon's look of complete contentment, of happiness. The low rumbling, like distant thunder, was rolling into his own body from the other male. Closing his eyes, Unicolyon tried to remember where he'd heard it, until finally, and image came to him. It was Drigger with Galux, happy and nuzzling close to her as they walked past. His eyes shot open as he sat up and stared down. At his sudden movement, Griffolyon's eyes had opened and now stared up at him quizzically. "What's wrong?" Unicolyon blinked a few times as he heard the rumble in the other mans speech.

"You're purring." He said straightly, staring into the blood red eyes that always seemed to see through him. There was a moment of silence before Griffolyon smiled and started laughing at him.

"Yes. I know I haven't done that in a LONG time, but..." He reached his hand up and cupped Unicolyon's cheek. "I have a feeling I'll be doing it a lot more now." Unicolyon felt the heat flood his face as he smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against Griffolyon's softly, a wisp of fire. The continued rumbling purr tingled into his body and he relaxed.

"I love you, Griffolyon..." He whispered and nuzzled into his love's neck. "You...and you're purring. It's a primal thing, after all."

* * *

><p>Do you know what I did in this chapter? Look up the meaning for each flower and its color and see if you can find the significance of them all and their placement. ;D<p> 


	9. Epilogue

So, as the sun wound down on the last day, they all returned to what the original perception of a bit beast was. Or did they?

To be a Bit Beast is harder than it looks, but to be a Championship Bit Beast is to be an Alpha, a leader to those of your kind. Look out for the first installment of my first fan fiction Series. Book 1: A Primal Pain.

Book 1: A Primal Pain

Drigger and Galux have been ruling the pride, Sanctuary, for the past four thousand years, half of their lives and most of the Mating. Having already chosen Galeon as the next in line to be Pride Leader, or Alpha, they never truly thought of having children. Until they find out that Galux is pregnant. Elated with the discovery, they begin to every precation they can think of to make sure the pregnancy goes safely. Once peace befalls them and they relax, however, bodies of feline Bits begin appearing, slaughtered defenders close to Drigger himself. What will happen when the couple faces the greatest hardship any Bit could face? Life.


End file.
